Summer Days
by Stormydawn16
Summary: COMPLETE! Basically, this girl, Samanatha, goes to C.C. for the summer as Bulma's assisstant. Trunks doesn't like the idea at first, but....well, you'll just hafta read it. This is my first fic, so please be nice.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any if the DBZ characters. The only ones that I do own are Samantha, Rashel, and Samantha's mother. And anyone else who is either related to Samantha.  
  
Prologue  
  
"So?" "So what?" "Did you get the job?" "I don't know, mom still says that she doesn't want me too far from home." "Is she afraid you'll never come back or something?" "She just wants me around I guess." "She has to learn that one of these days you have to just be able to go and do stuff on your own." "I can do stuff on my own. Hey, at least I have my own room." "Yeah, only cuz your an only child."  
  
There were only two weeks left of school before summer break. Samantha Jordan lay on her bed, talking on the phone with her best friend, Rashel Williams. They had both agreed to get a job. Rashel was baby-sitting, and Samantha.....well she was still working on getting a job. She had been waiting to get one at Capsule Corp. helping Mrs. Briefs in her lab. Sort of an assistant. And well she still had to talk her mother into letting her. But she wasn't having very much luck.  
  
"Maybe if you.......no that wont work. Well, I don't know what to tell ya girl but anywayz, what do ya think of Trunks?" "Who?" "You don't know who he is?" "No, should I?" "He is only the guy you will be in the same house with all summer. And is one of the hottest guys alive. Goten being the first." "Rashel your babbling. And I don't know why you and almost every other girl think that Son Goten is sooo hot. I will admit that he is cute, but not drop dead hot." "Your kidding right?, either that or your clueless. How can you say he's not as hot as everyone thinks?" "Easy, he's not. And besides, Goten is one of the top players is West City. I can't imagine how he keeps a girlfriend. She'd probably think he was cheating." "And Trunks?" "You mean that one guy who hangs out with Goten?" "Yep, that's the one. So?" "He's a jerk, that's what. At least Goten actually acknowledges that a girl is there." "Yeah if she's wearing a skirt. Sam, girl, he's a skirt chaser."  
  
"And how do you know that Trunks isn't the same?" "Because, I asked him out once and he turned me down." "That could've been for any reason. But really, Rashel, in all seriousness, do you think that I could stand a chance with Trunks?" "Definitely. Girl, you could get any boy you wanted. Why?" "Just asking. Later Rashel.", Sam set the phone down in the cradle, a slight smirk on her face. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 "Samantha." The 15 year old stretched at her mother's voice. She moaned. "Samantha Marie Jordan, get your lazy butt outa bed before I pull you out." The girl sat up, just as her mother threw the outfit the girl had set out last night. "Do you want to be late?" "Late for what?" , Samantha asked, pulling on her shorts. Sam had finally talked her mother into talking to Bulma about the job. It was a few days after school had let out for the summer. Sam was going down to C.C. to talk to Bulma and check out the place. "Maaammm," Sam whined sleepily. "Get up. Bulma's son will be here to pick you up around ten.", her mother said leaving the room. Sam looked at her clock on her night stand. 9:45. "9:45!" She jumped out of bed, finished dressing, and was attempting to put on her shoes as she left the room, a bag slung over her shoulder. She would have the rest of the stuff she would need sent to the house. She would be staying all summer.  
  
Meanwhile: "Trunks." Bulma's voice sounded over the intercom. "I'm up." "Come here for a minute." Trunks dragged himself out of bed. "I'm comin', I'm comin'," he said to himself. Bra was going to be gone until school started for the next year. Good thing too. He hadn't seen the girl, who was supposed to be coming out for a long while, yet. But Goten had seen her at school. Said she was pretty, sort of aggressive, and stubborn. Trunks would've seen her if he looked but at school, he mainly kept to him self.  
  
He pulled on a tank top and went down to the lab that he knew his mother would be in. "Yeah mom?" "I need you to go and get Samantha for me." "Who?", he picked up some odd contraption off of the desk and sat on the corner. Bulma came out from under her latest work and dusted herself off. "The girl who'll be staying here for the summer, maybe longer." "Oh, right." "So will you?" "Yeah but afterwards she had better stay outa my way." He left the lab, changed, and went to go and pick up Sam. ~~~~~~~~ Sam walked out of the house, dropped her bag onto the steps, and walked out into the yard. She picked up a rabbit, petted in, and set it back down with it's mother. "The guy will probably hate my guts.", she said aloud. "Sure okay, so he might but he might not." She rambled on to herself until she tripped over a rock. "OW! Dangit!" She picked herself up, dusted herself off, and continued to walk. Turning around, she headed back to the house thinking to herself. 'A 17 yr. Old. I'm not so sure I can put up with some cocky guy who probably thinks he's all that. I wonder what he's like?', her thoughts were interrupted when she saw someone walking up to the house, she ducked behind a bush, 'Great, wonder who this guy is?'  
  
"Well, this is perfect, she's not even out here.", Trunks said walking up to the house. He knocked on the door and a voice from inside exclaimed, "Coming!" Minutes later a woman in her late 20s maybe early 30s opened the door. "Oh, you must be the young man from Capsule Corp." "Yes ma'am. You're daughter is...." "My daughter should be around somewhere. She was here a minute ago.", her mother said looking around. "Well, her bag is right here now where is she?" She stepped out onto the steps. "Samantha!"  
  
Sam stepped out from behind the bush and walked toward the house. "Yeah mom?", she said going up the steps.  
  
"Samantha, this is.." "Trunks" "From Capsule Corp., Bulma's son. And Trunks this is my daughter Samantha." "Mom, for the umpteenth time, it's Sam not Samantha. Only you call me that.", the girl said correcting her mother.  
  
Trunks looked from the mother to the daughter, 'Wow they look nothing alike. Not even the same color eyes.', "You ready?", he asked after clearing his throat. "Yeah," Sam answered picking up her bag. "Great then let's get moving.", he said going down the steps. "Okay," she said then, "Bye mom." Sam kissed her mother on the cheek and ran to catch up with Trunks.  
  
"Your not afraid on heights are you?", he asked as they walked away from the house. "No. why?", Sam asked looking over at him. He stopped once they were far enough away from the house. "Come on, I'm going to have to carry you. That is unless you want to walk." Sam didn't plan or like the idea of walking all that way so she cautiously walked closer to him. She didn't know what he was going to do but when he picked her up (fireman style), her heart started to race.  
  
"You afraid?", he asked trying to hide the smirk. He had sensed the change in her heart speed. "No way?", she asked not directly looking at him. "Just asking. Oh and you might want to close your eyes." "Why?", she looked at him, not liking what she was hearing. "Just trying to help. But we will be going pretty high." Sam automatically closed her eyes. Trunks tried very hard not to laugh as soon as they were off of the ground. He started off in the direction of C.C. Sam reached behind her and pulled her hood over her head. He slowed down as the building was in sight.  
  
When he was hovering about 3 feet above the ground, he let go of her feet and wrapped his arms around his waist. She gasped when he let go of her feet. He held her close. Sam was thinking, ' What the heck is he doing?, oh gosh, what is going on?' She opened her eyes, and before she could react, Trunks turned her around to face him.  
  
Not thinking Sam grabbed hold of the jacket Trunks was wearing and closed her eyes again. He tried as best he could not to laugh as they touched down. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own any of the DBZ people. I only own Sam, and anyone related to her. Oh and thanx for all of the reviews! Really appreciate it. Like I said, this is my first fic so it's nice to know that someone's reading it and likes it. ^_^ ***************************************************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
With the way he was holding her, she was about 10 inches off the ground. She opened her eyes and found herself looking straight at him. "Um....I'm, ah, sorry about that. I just..", Sam stuttered, letting go of his jacket. 'She was scared out of her mind.', he thought looking at her. "You can, um, let me go now.", she said, bring him to realize that he was still holding her. With Sam's hands on his shoulders, he slowly lowed her to the ground as her hands slid down his chest. 'God. He just had to have me facing him didn't he. Oh well, if he wants to start this. 2 can play that game.', she thought before her feet touched the ground.  
  
"You work out or something?", she asked, adjusting her jacket. "I train. Not that it's any of your business. My mom's probably in the lab, so come on.", he answered walking toward the house.  
  
Sam rolled her eyes then ran to catch up, her bag slung over her shoulder.  
  
They walked into the house in silence. When Trunks stopped, Sam almost ran into him. Without looking at her he said, "Straight down this hallway, last door on your right."  
  
"What, you not coming?, she asked suspiciously. "Why? You want me to?", he asked, turning to look at her. "No. I was just asking. You got something better to do?" "Not that it's any of your business. I'm training with my dad today. Now if you don't mind, I need to change." With that he walked into the nearest door, and closed it behind him.  
  
Sam made her way down to the lab to find Bulma working on something. "Um...Mrs. Briefs?" Bulma stood up and said, "Bulma please. I'll be done in just a minute." Not 5 minutes later, Bulma stood back up. "So...you must be Sam. I really appreciate the help here. With my husband always training and thinking he's to good for stuff like this, but when it comes to the meals and other things, I'm the one he yells for. And Trunks,.....well let's just say that he was never interested in this sort of thing."  
  
"Well, I needed to get out of the house for the summer. And plus mom was saying that I needed to meet more people." Bulma merely nodded her head as she wiped her hands on a towel.  
  
"Mom?" The intercom cracked as Trunks' voice sounded. "Yeah Trunks?" "Did she find her way down there without getting lost?" Sam looked over in that direction, thinking, 'Why that jerk! He'll pay for that one.' "Trunks would you stop. I know you think that any girl younger than you is immature, but could you be nice for 2 weeks at least." "Oh, I guess I could. But I'm not saying I'll like it. Later mom." Silence followed.  
  
"He takes more after his father than I thought.", Bulma said to herself out loud. "His father is stubborn?" "No doubt about it. Always has been and I suppose always will be.", Bulma answered no looking at the teen that sat on a nearby stool.  
  
"Well come on. It's almost lunch time and I have to go find something to fix. That is if Goten and Trunks haven't cleaned out the refrigerator yet.", Bulma said leading the way to the door. "Well, I'm really not that hungry. I don't eat much.", Sam commented closing the door behind her. "Neither do I . But with these two I have to fix something. We can just have a sandwich and coke or tea, whichever."  
  
~ In the kitchen ~  
  
"Trunks, Vegeta ,lunch is ready.", Bulma said into the intercom. She finished pouring herself a glass of tea just as the guys walked into the room./  
  
Sam stood by the counter next to Bulma. When Trunks walked in Sam looked up. "Wow. He really is well built. Ignoring him will be a lot harder knowing that he will look like that most of the time.'  
  
Trunks noticed Sam was staring at him, "Problem?" Sam snapped back to attention,  
  
"Yeah, you walked in." "Ha, ha, funny. Mom when are we getting rid of her?", he asked walking to the counter. "Trunks, what did I tell you about that?," Bulma exclaimed, then to both of them, "Now would you two stop. I mean, she hasn't even been here an hour , Trunks. Now are you two going to be able to get along for more than 5 minutes?"  
  
"Doubt it." "That's up to her."  
  
"Unbelievable." Bulma turned back to putting the stuff on the counter back in the refrigerator. "Oh Sam. You don't know where your room is do you?"  
  
Sam looked over at Bulma. "No." Bulma smiled. "I know just the one. Follow me." Trunks had seen the smile, He followed them, leaving Vegeta at the table, not that he minded.  
  
As the two girls walked down the hallway, Bulma turned to Sam and said, "So, how do you like it here so far?" "It's great, but I'm not so sure that Trunks likes me very much. He seems kinda threatened by me.", Sam said.  
  
'What does she mean 'threatened by her'? I'm not threatened by her. She's just so...' "Trunks, why are you following us?", Sam asked, catching him off guard. Trunks then found out the reason Bulma had that look. The bed room chosen for Sam was right next to his!  
  
"Mom, your kidding." Bulma didn't say anything to him, but to Sam, "Okay, the rooms connect to the bathroom. Your stuff is already in there, so I will leave you to unpack." Then to Trunks, "Oh and don't kill each other." And with that, Bulma walked away.  
  
Sam and Trunks stood there in the hallway facing each other. With out a word both opened the door to their rooms and closed the door behind them.  
  
Sam leaned back against the door and sighed. "I don't believe this is happening. Not an hour ago I met him, and already I'm fantasizing about him. Ad this is not helping."  
  
In the other room, Trunks walked over and sat down on his bed. "I don't believe this. Mom can't do this to me." He stood and walked to the door that led to the bathroom. "Oh, forget it." He walked to the door to the hallway, opened it and walked out. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
6 Weeks later  
  
"Bulma, Where do you want this stack of paper?"  
  
Bulma looked up from her latest contraption, "Just put it on that third shelf over there." Sam walked to the ladder by the door and climbed up. The minute she set got half way up, Trunks walked in. He handed her the stack of papers. She looked like she was having a hard time holding them and the ladder rung. He levitated up and held unto them while she steadied herself. After a while she got the papers up on the shelf, and he was back on the ground. "Don't fall." "Would you catch me if I did?" "Depends." "On what?" "On whether you'd slap me if I did." He was leaning against the table close by. When she didn't say anything, he tapped the ladder, causing Sam to lose her balance and fall his way. He caught her.  
  
Bulma turned around and found him holding Samantha. With a smile on her face she said, "I don't know what is going on, but do I need to leave you two alone?" Trunks immediately set Sam down on the ground. Sam straightened her jacket and looked anywhere but at Trunks. "You two realize that both of you are blushing.", Bulma said, trying not to laugh. The two looked at each other and then away quickly.  
  
"I'm going to the kitchen." "Bulma, do you need anything else?" Bulma was still smiling, "No you can go. Just stay out of trouble."  
  
Sam and Trunks walked out of the lab.  
  
"I wonder what she meant by that." "I don't know, she's your mother."  
  
The two walked down the hallway. Then Trunks stopped. Sam turned and asked, "What?"  
  
Trunks looked back towards the lab, then past Sam, toward the kitchen. "What is it?", Sam asked again. "Shh. Come on.", Trunks said opening the door to her room.  
  
"What is with you?", she asked once he closed the door. "Don't you see what she is doing?" "No what?" "She is trying to set us up. The rooms, her comments, everything. Now I get it."  
  
Trunks leaned against the wall. "Well, how do we get her off our backs?" "What do you say we.......", Trunks trailed off at the end.  
  
"Come on, let's just go.", Sam said interrupting him, "We can figure something out later." Sam started for the door, But Trunks stopped her. "Wait." He was quiet for a minute then said, "It's my mom." "Are you sure?" Sam went to the door and opened it just a crack. "Shoot." She closed the door. "Where are we going to go?" Sam took hold of Trunks jacket and led him to the closet.  
  
They were both in the closet with the door closed before Bulma opened the door, looking for Sam. 10 minutes later: "I think we can get out now." "Alright. Come on." The minute the door was opened both fell out into the room. "Let's get out of here." Trunks said getting up. Both teens left the room not saying a word. Both thinking their own thoughts.  
  
2 days after Trunks' 18th birthday: ( several months later) (Sam had stayed even after school started.)  
  
Trunks woke up that morning around 7:30. He heard the shower running in the bathroom, and someone singing to themselves. "She's up this early, taking a shower, on the weekend. Unbelievable." He got up and got a shirt out of his dresser drawer. He walked past the bathroom. "Trunks is that you?" "Yeah, who else would it be?" The water shut off. "Would you hand me a towel?" He walked over to the door, "Why?"  
  
Sam rolled her eyes. "Please." "Alright hang on." He reached in and got a towel off the hanger on the other side of the door, made sure he was looking elsewhere, and held out the towel closer to the shower curtain. Sam reached out, took the towel and closed the curtain. She wrapped the towel around her body and took the clip out of her hair. She grabbed her bathrobe off the hanger on the door and put it on. As she brushed her hair out, she opened the door.  
  
Trunks had already dressed and was looking for his shoes when she opened the door. He looked up and said, "So, what's with taking a shower so early on a weekend?" "What is with you? Ever since you turned 18 you've been giving me all these mixed signals. One minute your real nice to me and the next your a jerk."  
  
He had been staring at her for a while, " I don't know what your talking about."  
  
Sam looked at him, his arms crossed over his chest. 'He's hiding something. But what?', Sam realized that he was staring at her. 'Crap! Why do I hate him so much, but yet, when he looks at me, I practically melt.'  
  
Trunks was leaning against the dresser, arms crossed. When he looked over at her, she looked away. 'Well, would it really hurt anything?....But she's only 15. Her parents would probably kill me. Yeah, I could just see her dad when he finds out. With a shot gun in hand he would ask the one question, did you or did you not do this to my daughter? I answer yes or no, and he blows my brains out either way. But maybe she would be worth it...yeah if she wasn't so stubborn. But maybe...no....there is absolutely no way that will happen....no, no, no, no.'  
  
She looked over at him. "Don't think to hard, you might hurt yourself." He rolled his eyes and closed the door. Sam just shook her head, went into her room, and closed her door.  
  
In the lab, Bulma was leaning against the wall next to the intercom. 'Good thing they both forgot to turn this things off.' When she heard both doors closed she turned the intercom off. "When will those two learn? You can't fight what is inevitable.  
  
Sam put on a pair of pants and was pulling on her t- shirt when someone knocked. "You dressed?" "Yeah just give me a sec." She pulled her shirt down and straightened it. "okay come on in."  
  
The door opened and Trunks stood in the door wan wearing his usual out fit. "You ready?" "Yeah. Just let me find my shoes." She bent over, looking under the bed. Her jeans were kind of tight And he could tell that she had something in her back pocket, but he wasn't sure what. 'Wait, why am I looking there anyway? It really doesn't matter what she has in her back pocket.' He averted his gaze somewhere other than her. Sam found her shoes, put them on, and grabbed her jacket. "Okay. Let's go." He was going to be teaching her the electrical stuff that needed to be done in the training room. They left the room. 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Again I don't own any of the DBZ people, but I do own Sam, Jared, and Kyra. ~ Chapter 4 As the two walked down the hall, Bulma opened the door to the lab and called Sam. Sam told Trunks to go ahead and that she would meet him out there. Sam walked over to Bulma. "Listen Sam, you have done an incredible job here. And you and Trunks both need a break from here. So, today, why don't you and him go to a movie or the mall. Just to relax." Sam was a little confused but said, "All right but I'm still coming in here to work on that desk of yours." "Oh no your not. You are staying out of the lab tonight. Now go on." Sam was officially confused curious. But she turned around and walked away.  
  
She got outside just as Trunks was about to punch in the code. "Hey Trunks. Hang on a sec.", she walked over to him. He stopped and turned to her, a confused look. "What?" She sighed, "You wont believe what your mom talked to me about. But she said that me and you both should take some sort of break today. And she said that I can't go in the lab tonight either. So, today we are going to get away from here and go to the mall." "Um okay. But before we go, I need to teach you something." 'Uhoh. I don't know what he means by that or if I want to know.' "What exactly are you going to teach me? And what do I have to do?"  
  
"I'm gonna teach you to fly and all you have to do is trust me and concentrate." She shrugged and said, "That doesn't seem too hard."  
  
Trunks had a smirk on his face that would have made Vegeta proud of him, as he picked her up by the waist and flew up to about ten feet in the air. "Close your eyes, I'm gonna turn you around okay."  
  
She nodded.  
  
He turned her around so that her back was to him, then pulled her close and whispered, "Now, just concentrate." "On?" "Anything. Just think of anything, and nothing but that." "Okay." Sam's voice was shaky when she answered. 'God! Does he need to be this close.' Her fists were tightly clenched at her side.  
  
When his hands left her waist, she half expected to fall....but she didn't. She opened her eyes and looked around.  
  
"Impressive. Not very many people learn that fast. I don't know what you were thinking about but dang." "What can I say. I'm a fast leaner."  
  
"You may be a fast learner, but can you keep up with me?" , he said before taking off towards the mall.  
  
Sam just rolled her eyes and went to catch up with him.  
  
Once they were at the mall and inside: "It was something about me wasn't it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's what you were thinking about. It was me."  
  
"In your dreams maybe.", she lied. Because, in fact it was him.  
  
"Yeah, you wish."  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"Mark the spot."  
  
"You'd like that wouldn't you?"  
  
"Not as much as you would."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Who gonna make me?"  
  
"Me. That's who."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
"Ladies first."  
  
She glared at him for a minute, then collapsed onto a near by bench. "What no come back?", sitting down on the other end. No answer.  
  
Sam spotted the store that she was looking for, but it was right next to a Victoria's Secret. "Trunks could you just wait here a minute, I need to go get something." Trunks looked in the direction that she indicated. "What? Oh right, sure you go ahead I'll just wait here if that's okay with you.", he said, several thoughts going through his head. "Trunks what store do you think I'm going in?" He pointed. "Not that. You sick idiot. I'm going to the one next to that."  
  
"Fine just don't take too long." "Whatever."  
  
Sam got up and walked into the store, and about 5 minutes later she came out. But she ran into a guy and girl. The girl was practically all over the guy.  
  
"Jared....um...hi."  
  
"So, Sam long time no see."  
  
"Yeah." 'But not long enough.'  
  
"So still single I suppose."  
  
"Yeah, poor little girl, all alone."  
  
"No actually I'm seeing someone."  
  
"Really who?"  
  
"Who'd date a little mouse like you?"  
  
"Um..ahh....well....um." She looked around and saw Trunks get up and head their way. "There, he's coming this way."  
  
"Sam, did you get what you needed yet?"  
  
"Yeah, I did. Um, could I just talk to you for a minute?"  
  
Trunks seemed kinda confused. Sam pulled him a little ways off to the side.  
  
"What is this all about?"  
  
"Look, could you just do me this one favor? That guy over there, I know him. And I kinda told him that we were together. So could you please just play along?"  
  
"I guess. But you own me one."  
  
"Thank you soo much."  
  
They both walked over back to the other two. "So, who's this guy?"  
  
"Jared, this is Trunks. Trunks, this is Jared." And then under her breath, "an ex."  
  
Trunks reached out and shook Jared's hand.  
  
"Sam, you already know Kyra."  
  
"Yeah, we've met."  
  
Trunks seemed a little confused, but he went with it. "So, Jared, how do you and Sam know each other?"  
  
"We dated once.", Sam answered quickly.  
  
"More than dated Sam. As a matter of fact we..."  
  
"Jared !," Sam exclaimed. People walking by looked over at the four.  
  
Trunks wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "Sam, why don't know go get something to eat. Your not looking to good."  
  
She just nodded and walked away.  
  
"Kyra, babe. Why don't you go buy yourself something.", Jared said handing her some cash.  
  
"Oh, all right. If you really want me to."  
  
Kyra walked away as well. Jared watched her walk off, and Trunks was watching Sam as she stood in line. "So, how long have you two been together?"  
  
"Long enough, why?"  
  
"Just asking."  
  
Trunks sighed. Sam was leaning against the counter. She really wasn't looking too well. And he was starting to get worried.  
  
Jared noticed this. "How long have you and her been a couple?"  
  
"Not long."  
  
"She put out?"  
  
"What?", Trunks looked over at him. Already not liking where this was going.  
  
"Has she yet?"  
  
"No. And if I were you, I'd shut up before you get hurt."  
  
"What? It was just a question."  
  
"Look I don't know who you are but.", Trunks heard a lot of commotion behind him. He turned to look just before Sam hit the floor. Before he had a chance to walk off, Jared grabbed his arm, turned him around, and hit him.  
  
Trunks knocked Jared off his feet, and planted his knee into Jared's chest.  
  
"I'm a lot stronger than you bub. And I could take you out real easy right now, but I got something else to take care of so back off."  
  
Trunks got up and started to walk away. Jared picked himself off of the floor, touched the corner of his mouth.  
  
Trunks walked over to the crowd as Jared came up behind him. Jared was about to hit Trunks in the back of the head but Trunks turned around and caught Jared's arm and hit him at the elbow, almost breaking his arm.  
  
After rendering Jared helpless for a good while, Trunks turned his attention to Sam. She was lying on the floor. He bent down next to her. "Sam..Sam, can you hear me?"  
  
She didn't respond. He picked up her wrist and checked her pulse.  
  
The guy standing next to him asked if he should get a doctor. "No, just help me move her to a bench or something."  
  
The crowd parted to let Trunks (who was carrying Sam), and the guy through. They found a bench near by. Trunks handed Sam to the guy and took off his jacket, then wadded it up, set it down and then the guy laid Sam down. ~~~~~ The last thing Sam remembered was looking in the direction that Trunks and Jared were standing. And then she blacked out.  
  
She knew that she felt someone pick up her arm and check for a pulse, but she wasn't sure who it was. Then someone picked her up, they carried her for a bit then passed her to someone else, then she felt hard wood underneath her. ~~~~ Someone had handed Trunks a cold, damp rag and a bowl of cold water.  
  
He gladly took both items and set the bowl down next to him. He dabbed Sam's forehead lightly with the rag.  
  
She stirred a little bit, but not enough to give him some relief. He was really hoping she was okay. He didn't even know why she passed out.  
  
They guy who had helped earlier told him what he had seen. He said that she was standing in line for a minute, she started to sway a little. He said that he had asked her if she was okay, and she said she was, but it didn't seem like it. He said he led her to the counter so she could have something to lean on. He saw her look up and then her hands went to her head and she started to fall. Luckily the guy had been close by and caught her, setting her on the ground.  
  
Trunks just sighed again, shook his head, and continued to dab her with the cloth, occasionally dipping it back in the water, ringing it out a little, and then dabbing her some more.  
  
She moaned and inhaled after a little while. Well, thirty minutes after she had black out. Trunks sighed with relief. Just then Jared came up to him, grabbed his shoulder, pulled him back and started to wale punches at him. Trunks dodges most of them and caught some. Finally he caught both of Jared's fists and squeezed both of them. He twisted Jared's hands and brought Jared close.  
  
"Listen to me, and listen good. Back off. Don't ever let me see you again. And if I ever see you around Samantha again, I will leave you permanently handicapped and in pain for the rest of your miserable little life. Am I clear on this?"  
  
Over at the bench, Sam was starting to wake up. She sat up a little, opened her eyes, and saw Trunks punch Jared in the face, knocking him out. Kyra ran over to him, bent down next to Jared, looked up and started to say something, but Trunks brought his hand back and slapped her.  
  
Trunks turned his back on Jared and Kyra, and went back over to Sam. Sam tried to sit up, but failed miserably and settled back down when he head started spinning. "Don't move to much. I'm not sure what happened, but you passed out. I'm gonna call mom, and then I'm gonna get you home okay." She just moaned because it hurt too much to move, much less talk. Trunks stood up and pulled out his cell.  
  
"Mom, Sam passed out. We're coming back to the house... Not she's not hurt, but she is sort of awake...No she hasn't said much, just moans...All right, I'll leave now." He closed his cell, stuck it back in his pocket, picked Sam up, and carried her to the door. Once outside he flew her back to C.C. as fast as he could go. As soon as he got to C.C. he took her inside so Bulma could take a look at her.  
  
He laid her on the couch in the living room carefully. Bulma came in from the kitchen with a bowl of water with two rags in it, the thermometer, and a few other things. She set the bowl down grabbed a rag, squeezed it out and folded it, putting it on Sam's forehead.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?", Trunks asked watching his mother.  
  
Bulma took Sam's temp. and looked at it for a long time.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well, Trunks I'm not sure. Her temp. is over 100. She is sweating a lot, and it sounds like she is having trouble breathing. It could be nothing but the flu or she really could be sick."  
  
Bulma looked up from Sam and up at Trunks. He really looked worried. Bulma told Trunks to call the doctor, have him come out and look at her, ect. And after the doctor had his say, Trunks would take her to her room.  
  
Trunks did as he was told. But the second he got off of the phone, he was at Sam's side. 'Please, please let her be okay. That's all that I ask, is that she be okay. Please.'  
  
10 minutes later, The doctor walked into the house. Asked some questions about what happened. Then he asked Trunks to step away so he could try to help her. Reluctantly, Trunks moved away from the couch and went over to the window. The doctor did all that he could to help her, then he finally stood up and sighed.  
  
Trunks looked over at him. He was talking to Bulma in the other room. Trunks wiped away a small tear. His eyes were red, and his vision blurred ( but starting to clear).  
  
The doctor left, he had been there for almost two hours.  
  
Bulma walked over to Trunks, with a small bottle in hand. She seemed,......he didn't want to get his hopes up, but she really did seem....relieved. "Trunks, she is going to be fine. She was just over heated or something. The doc had seen her before when this happened. She just needs to take this and she will be fine in a couple of hours. Probably by 8:30 - 9:00 tonight. And he said, just to keep her cool until she can walk on her own."  
  
Trunks was more relieved then he ever thought was possible. And he hoped that his mother couldn't tell he had been crying.  
  
Bulma handed him the bottle, hugged him an said that she would start trying to figure out what to make for lunch. He walked over to the couch and sat back on his heels. He brushed a strand of Sam's hair off of her face. She opened her eyes a little.  
  
"Hey you.", she said quietly. "Hey, you gave me a real scare. Passing out like that. You feeling okay?" "Yeah, a little dizzy, but other then that. Good." "Good.", he laughed a little. "What?", she asked trying to sit up. "How do you like being held and taken care of?" "Personally, I could get used to it." They talked for a little longer, then he carried her to her room, set up an fan pointing right on her, and got her to take her pill then he left her to rest. 


	6. Chapter 5!

Chapter 5  
  
Trunks waited until Bulma went to bed before he went to go check on Sam. She had been asleep for almost 2 hours.  
  
He walked up to Sam's door and knocked. "Hang on a sec.", Sam's voice was muffled by the door but she sounded better.  
  
When she opened the door, not only did she seem better, she had on a tight pair of pants on, but still had on her plain white tee from before. Many other shirts covered the bed though.  
  
"Perfect. I need you to help me with something." "Ah..sure."  
  
She dragged him into the room and closed the door.  
  
"I'm meeting some friends at a club and I need to find a shirt that will go with these pants, problem is, to me none of these shirts go."  
  
"Well, let's have a look then." He walked over to the bed and picked up one of the many shirts. It was a low cut, black, lace up on the sides, and strapless number. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her.  
  
"No."  
  
He set that one aside and picked up another. She turned that one down too.  
  
"Your just too picky." "Am not." "Are too.  
  
They went through five other shirts before he finally said, "All right. Take this, go into the bathroom, put it on, and then we will decide."  
  
"Fine." She took the shirt and did exactly that.  
  
It was a red, semi-low cut top with a sort of lace up pattern up the middle. It didn't show much. And it left plenty up to the imagination.  
  
When she came back out Trunks looked away from the window the window and went wide eyed. "I think we just found your outfit."  
  
She looked down at herself. "Really you think so?"  
  
"Absolutely. It's perfect."  
  
He placed her back n front of the mirror, "I mean look at yourself. If you want my honest opinion, this is the one you should go with. Not only do you look incredible in it, but it also works for you."  
  
"It works for me?"  
  
"Yeah. It does. What exactly were you going to be doing at this club?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"No, just wondering. What time you got to be there?"  
  
"10 why?"  
  
"It's 9:50."  
  
"Crud!", Sam went into her room, found her shoes, put them on. Then went back into the bathroom to fix her hair.  
  
Trunks watched as she ran a brush through her hair quickly. Then as she braided a small peice of hair and put some glitter in her hair. After she was done with that she put some lip gloss on.  
  
"Hey Trunks."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Um, I was wondering if you could do me another favor."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Could you come with me?"  
  
"Come with you, to the club?"  
  
"Yeah. Would you?"  
  
"If you think you really want me to go. Yeah I guess."  
  
"Great," she really did seem to be happy that she was going, "I promise you will have a great time."  
  
He wanted soo badly to reach out and touch her but he had a feeling that it wasn't a good idea."  
  
They went out into the living room, Trunks wrote a quick note, saying where they would be and that they didn't know what time they would be back, and anything else he thought Bulma might need to know.  
  
"Ready?" "Yep, let's go." Sam slipped into her jacket. They left the house, after he found the spare house key.  
  
Trunks didn't much like the idea of Sam flying on her own, so he carried he carried her.  
  
"So what is the club that we are going to?"  
  
"Starlight Eternity."  
  
They got to the club without a problem. Sam, after checking with the guy at the door and getting them both in, pulled Trunks over to a table where two girls sat, talking.  
  
"Rashel, Kristen!"  
  
"Sam!", both girls exclaimed.  
  
"Girls, do you both know Trunks?"  
  
After the introductions, Sam and Trunks got their drinks and the four sat talking for a while. The song that was playing ended, and another started. Sam stopped and then, "Oh, come on, we have to get up for this song. Please." Trunks, who really didn't want to get up, asked, "Why?" She just smiled, grabbed his arm and said, "You'll see." Then she dragged him onto the dance floor.  
  
Rashel and Kristen looked over at each other. "Totally made for each other." "Definitely."  
  
Out on the dance floor, Trunks was a little shocked by how good she really was. But that really didn't last very long. Not much of what Sam did now really surprised him anymore.  
  
After several songs, they went back to the table and talked some more. "Well, it's late. Sam we really should be going. Rashel, Kristen, nice meeting you."  
  
"You too, Sam, I'll see ya." "Yeah Bye you two." "Bye.", both Kristen and Rashel said in unison.  
  
Trunks and Sam finally got back to the house around 2 a.m.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So what do you think so far? Good? I hope so. Oh and thanks to those of you who have R&R. I really appreciate the support. ^_^ 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"That was soo fun," Sam said when they walked in the door.  
  
"What, you've never went out and got ice cream and a coke float at 1 o'clock in the morning?"  
  
"No, usually I'm at home in bed or on the computer."  
  
"Well, I'm gonna haft to fix that wont I?"  
  
Both of them started to laugh again.  
  
Stumbling down the hall, Trunks shushed her as they both ducked into his room.  
  
"My sides hurt to bad right now," Sam said after he had closed the door.   
  
"Where did you learn how to dance like that?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Back at the club."  
  
"If I told ya I'd hafta kill ya. Now I'm going to go change."  
  
Sam went to her room, undressed and slipped on an oversized shirt and a pair of shorts.  
  
While in his room, Trunks was changing into a pair of sweat pants.  
  
He went through the bathroom and looked in on her to find her pulling her hair up into a ponytail.  
  
"Hey are you tired?"  
  
She turned to look at him, and again he realized just how beautiful she was, and said, "Are you kidding? The is absolutely no way I could sleep now."  
  
He smiled, "This might be an odd question, but how good are you at checkers?"  
  
She looked at him with this strange yet curious look on her face.   
  
5 maybe 10 minutes later, the board was set up between them, plus a bowl of popcorn and two cokes setting off to the side.   
  
Lying on the floor, the two played three rounds before………..  
  
"Let's see….I've got 7 pieces on the board and you have….2. Hmm…I wonder who will win this round."  
  
"Don't get to confident missy."  
  
"Missy? Now you listen here buddy…if you weren't bigger than me. I'd be able to take you on easy."  
  
"Really? You think so."  
  
"Not now no. If you were normal I could."  
  
"I'm not normal?"  
  
"Well, not every one I know is half-sayain."  
  
"Well, you have a point. Hey, I got an idea…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"No, you wouldn't do it."  
  
"Wouldn't do what?"  
  
"Nothing, forget it."  
  
"No, what is it?"  
  
"Nothing."   
  
Sam sat up, "Come on, tell me."  
  
"No, just forget it."  
  
"No, tell me."  
  
"Well,………no you wont do it, I forgot. Your afraid of heights."   
  
Sam just looked at him.   
  
He just stared back, waiting for her to say something.   
  
Leaning forward on her hands, getting close to his face she said, "I can take anything you can dish out."  
  
"Are you sure. It's pretty high up there."  
  
"Bring it on."  
  
"You may want to put some pants on then, it could be cold out tonight."  
  
She slipped on a pair of sweats and came back to where they had been just as Trunks pulled on a shirt.  
  
She bit her bottom lip just watching the muscles in his back as he moved.  
  
When they went out into the living room Vegeta was looking out the window.  
  
"Where are you two off to at this time of night?", he asked not turning around.   
  
"Just taking her outside. Why?"  
  
Vegeta didn't answer.   
  
Trunks maneuvered Sam toward the door and opened it.   
  
"Your taking her out to the Lookout."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Don't stay out to long. The woman worries."  
  
"No problem. Be back before sun up."  
  
They walked out the door."  
  
"What's 'the lookout'?"  
  
"It's a place that has a really incredible view."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Trunks still wasn't to crazy about Sam flying on her own. But he didn't say anything and let her try it.  
  
"You okay by yourself?"  
  
"Yeah I think."  
  
"Okay then, let's go."  
  
Trunks lead the way.   
  
At one point Trunks look over Sam was and she seemed paler.   
  
He got closer to her took hold her arm, and stopped.   
  
"I'm okay. Really."  
  
"No your not."  
  
"I thought you didn't like me."  
  
He took her into his arms and started flying again.  
  
"Just rest and shut your mouth."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
He just laughed and didn't say anything.  
  
When they got the lookout, it looked deserted, but Trunks knew better, and liked it better that they did seem alone, at least for awhile.  
  
He let her down and watched as she wandered not very far, but stayed away from the edge.   
  
"This view is incredible. How high up are we?"  
  
"Not really sure it's high though."  
  
Sam came up to him, looked down at her feet, and sighed.   
  
"Trunks, there's something I hafta do. But I don't know if I can."  
  
"Could I help?"  
  
She kind of laughed. "Just close your eyes."  
  
He stood looking at her for an second, then shrugged and closed his eyes.  
  
She looked up, took a breath and kissed him.   
  
His arms went around her waist, and hers went up behind his neck.   
  
Staying like that for only a minute, Trunks knew right then, he was honestly, head-over-heels-in love with her.   
  
When they parted, he asked, "And you felt that you just had to do that?"  
  
Sam bit her lip and looked away. He pulled her close to him and whispered, "Ever had a huge crush on someone, then something happens and you fall in love with them?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
He nodded.   
  
"Ever had that feeling that even though you were standing, you couldn't feel your legs, and it felt like you were floating?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Trunks, what's happening here?"  
  
He took a deep breath and said, "I'm not positive, but it's getting late and we should…"  
  
"You mean early."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said late, but it's early in the morning."  
  
"Oh, well you know what I mean."  
  
"Anyway, I need to tell you something."  
  
"What."  
  
She stood quiet for a minute, "I think I'm in love with you."  
  
He picked her up, and held her close. "I think I'm in love with you too."  
  
"We should get back."  
  
"Yeah, we should."  
  
Trunks lifted them both into the air, and headed back to Capsule Corp.  
  
When they back, Vegeta was gone. Trunks had put her, and they both headed back to their rooms. Sam stopped at her door and looked over at Trunks who had already opened his.   
  
"Night."  
  
"Yeah, if you need anything."  
  
"I know, your right next door."  
  
"Right."  
  
They each walked into their rooms and closed the doors.   
  
Sam went to the bed and changed back into her shorts. She looked back towards the bathroom to find the door closed.  
  
She heard the shower running. 'He's taking a shower at this hour?'  
  
She sat on the bed and picked up a book from the night stand and opened it.   
  
About 5 minutes later the water turned off.  
  
The door opened, and he asked, "You want this door open?"  
  
She acted like she was too involved in the book, to keep from staring, and just nodded.  
  
He turned and went into his room. 'What are you thinking? There is no way you can do that. Mom and dad would hit the roof. No, mom would probably be okay with it, dad would put several holes in the roof.'  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
He turned and saw her leaning in the door way.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Could you help me with something?"  
  
"Sure, I guess."  
  
She lead him through the bathroom, into her room.   
  
"What do you need help with?"  
  
"Well, I'm trying to decide what to do about something. Now, do you think I should go for it or forget it and continue to ignore the voice in my head that's screaming at me?"  
  
"Um……..well, what are you trying to decide?"  
  
"I'll tell you that after. Just answer, please."  
  
She seemed frantic, he watched as she bit down on her bottom lip, as if pleading him to hurry."  
  
"Go for it, I guess."  
  
She closed her eyes, sighed, opened them again, and half smiled.   
  
She went around him to her door and locked it. Then turning around to face him, she asked, "You want to know what I was deciding on, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I would. Sam what is going on with you?"  
  
She walked toward him and stopped when she was only inches away.  
  
"Trunks, close your eyes."  
  
"Wait,…"  
  
"Don't argue, just do it."  
  
He did, and she kissed him hard on the mouth. He backed up 'till he was against the wall and moved his hands to the edge of her shirt.  
  
She pulled back and whispered, "Tell me you love me again."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Prove it to me."   
  
He looked into her eyes, knowing she was serious. Pulling up on the bottom of her shirt, he pulled it over her head.   
  
Taking both of his hands in her own, she pulled him to the bed.  
  
"Are you sure your ready for this?"  
  
"Not really, but I guess we will find out wont we?"  
  
He laughed alittle and pulled his shirt off. "Sam, question."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"When you said to prove that I love you, what exactly did you have in mind?"  
  
She pulled him down onto the bed "Trunks, listen, I'm probably going to regret this, but could you go easy on me. I'm very ticklish."  
  
"Really?"  
  
One of his hands traced the curves of her body. She sqirmed under his touch.  
  
"Just tell me if I go too far and you want me to stop."  
  
"Never.",she answered breathlessly.  
  
He kissed her agin, his hand going to her waist. She squirmed again, but with his body over her own, she couldn't move very well.   
  
When he pulled back he propped himself up on one elbow. He slipped two fingers beneath her waist band and pulled down alittle.   
  
Slipping out from underneath him, Sam got off of the bed and slipped out of her shorts. Getting back on the bed, she pushed him down onto his back  
  
and stratled him.  
  
Leaning over him, she kissed him, slipping her tounge out toentwine with his.   
  
He pulled her body close, feeling to heat of her against him only made him want her more. Running his hand over her back, he stopped at her bra and   
  
unhooked it with a simple twist.  
  
When she pulled back she took it off and tossed it aside.   
  
"One question before we go any further."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Have you ever done this?"  
  
"Truthfully. This is about as far as I've gone."  
  
Trunks sat up, pushing Sam into his lap, and kissed the nape of her neck. He went further down and trailed small kissed over her,   
  
causing her to shudder.   
  
She slid her hand between his body and the sweats he was wearing. When her hand brushed against him, he stopped and looked her in the eye.   
  
She kissed him and took him in her hand. She felt him tense and grow hard in her hand.   
  
She pulled back and whispered, "No turning back now."  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
She massaged him and whispered in reply, "What do you think."  
  
He pushe her onto the bed, removed his sweats, got over her, and slid into her.   
  
She bit her lip against the brief stab of pain, but quickly forgot about it.  
  
Her fingernails scraped across his back as he buried himself in her.   
  
And that night, for the first time in her life, Samantha climaxed.   
  
Still shaking from the shock, he pushed her to it again.   
  
She grabbed a hold of the sheet to keep from digging her fingernails into her palm and bit her lip.  
  
Finally he stopped, rolled over to the side and took her in hims arms.   
  
After she caught her breath, Sam asked, "What time is it?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
She sat up just enough to see the clock. "4:30. What time did this start?"  
  
"About two, I think."  
  
"Two and a half hours, wow."  
  
"So, what'd it feel like?"  
  
"I think I died, went to heven, then came back and went again."  
  
He just laughed. "So it was a good thing?"  
  
"The best two and a half hours of my life."  
  
He kissed her again, "We should get up, put something on and go to bed."  
  
They both got up, Sam pulled her tee shirt on and Trunks put his pants back on. Trunks too kthe sheets and put them in the laundry.  
  
Then they both went to his room and laid down.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How are your parents going to react when they find out?"  
  
"Don't know, and right know, with you here, I could care less."  
  
She smiled and they fell asleep in eachothers arms.  
  
So far so good.  
  
Sorry it took soo long but my internet is being stupid.  
  
Hope you liked!   
  



	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"Where is the boy?"  
  
"Still asleep."  
  
"Not for long."  
  
Vegeta walked down the hallway, straight to Trunks' room.   
  
"Vegeta leave the boy alone. He needs to rest, just let him sleep."  
  
"You didn't know he was up at five in the morning."  
  
"Five in the morning. Still, let the boy live a little."  
  
Vegeta opened the door to Trunks' room and found both Sam and Trunks in the bed, in each other's arms.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!!!"  
  
Trunks shot up in the bed, followed by Sam.   
  
"What, what's going on?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing?"  
  
"Could you quit yelling?" Sam asked sleepily.  
  
"I will quit yelling when I get some answers."  
  
"Vegeta, calm down. Now come on, let's go to the kitchen, let the kids get dressed, and then we will all talk."  
  
Bulma propelled Vegeta back to the kitchen, and checked to make sure that the 2 teens were getting up.  
  
"I had a feeling he wouldn't like this."  
  
Sam got on her hands and knees in front of him and kissed him.  
  
After pulling back she said, "Trunks, don't worry so much. You worry more than my mother."  
  
Then she got off of his bed and went to her to get dressed.  
  
Later that day, in Bulma's lab:  
  
Sam straightened up Bulma's desk as she worked on her contraptions.  
  
Thinking of last night, Sam smiled a little, not noticing Bulma when she walked by.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Sam, you have had that goofy grin on you face since this morning. Is there something I need to know?"  
  
Sam just shrugged.  
  
Trunks walked in, said he was going out for a walk and that he'd be back by lunchtime. Then he kissed her on the cheek and as he walked past Sam, looked over at her, smiled, and continued to walk out.  
  
Sam watched as he left the room and bit her bottom lip.  
  
"Something happened between you two last night, I know it."  
  
"What are you going on about Bulma?"  
  
"You two. When you first came you were at each other's throats."  
  
"Well, things change over time," Sam said, rearranging some papers.  
  
"Yeah, if you slept together last night. I suppose that would change things."  
  
Sam froze, turned slowly to face Bulma and blushed. "You know?"  
  
"I knew when I saw you two in bed together. Plus, the spark he had in his eyes told me that he did something or someone, and that someone was you wasn't it?"  
  
Sam bit the inside of her cheek, blushed, and nodded.  
  
"So...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If he's anything like Vegeta, you couldn't breath afterwards."  
  
"Well.............." she blushed again.  
  
Bulma just laughed and went back to work.  
  
Meanwhile, outside:  
  
Trunks was on his way out when Vegeta called.  
  
"Get over here."  
  
Trunks walked over to his father who was standing at the door of the Gravity Room.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"In here. When was the last time you were in here?"  
  
"Two weeks ago. I think."  
  
"When was the last time you beat me?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Four months ago."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
They spared for about half an hour. Before Vegeta asked, "Did you take her?"  
  
"What?" Trunks said, dodging another punch.  
  
"Did you take her or not?"  
  
"Oh, Sam. Why do you ask? Not that it's your problem."  
  
Vegeta stopped the onslaught he had been wailing on Trunks.   
  
"You did, I can tell."  
  
"What's it to you anyway?"  
  
"If that girl gets pregnant, you had better take responsibility of it."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Good, now get out of here."  
  
"Are we done?"  
  
"Your tired. Go get what rest you need, and we will take this tomorrow."  
  
Trunks left the room and went for the walk he had planned to take. And when he came back Sam was outside in a bathing suit.  
  
"Get a sunburn that way."  
  
"Got it covered, sunscreen." she held up a bottle.   
  
"Oh I see. You getting a little pink."  
  
"What?" she sat up and looked herself over.   
  
"I think you need more sun block on. "  
  
She picked up the bottle, squirted some in her hand and rubbed it over her legs.   
  
"Could you help me get my back?'  
  
He walked over to her, sat behind her, took the bottle, squirted some in his hand, and rubbed it all over her back.   
  
While he did this he thought, 'Now if mom and dad could just leave for a few hours maybe, I could do what really needs to be done, last night was nothing compared to what could've happened.'  
  
"Really? And what could you've done last night that you didn't?"  
  
"I didn't say anything out loud."  
  
"Yeah you did, I heard it clear as if I had said it."  
  
"Oh, right. The link."  
  
She looked back at him, confused.   
  
"Because we did it last night, and do you remember feeling a pain right here?"  
  
He ran his hand over the bite mark he had left were her neck and shoulder met.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"It's a bite mark that I left, making a bond between you and me. That's why you heard what I was thinking."  
  
"Oh, that explains some things. Like how I knew that you were watching me when I got dressed this morning."  
  
"How could I have resisted, I mean look at you, the curve, the shape, I might have been drooling."  
  
She laughed, 'He is making fun of me.'  
  
"No I'm not, seriously. Look at this." he ran his hands down her sides and wrapped her arms around her waist. "And look at this, could you be any smaller,   
  
I was afraid I was going to break you last night."  
  
He held her tight, but not too tight, and kissed the mark he had made.  
  
"You know, I can't get a very even tan with you holding me."  
  
He let her go, got up and knelt beside her.   
  
"Dad knows."  
  
"So does your mom."  
  
She sighed. Looked over at him, smiled and said, "I want to show you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
She got up, pulled on a pair of shorts, and said, "Come on."  
  
He got up to follow her. "Wait, will you at least tell me where we are going?"  
  
"You have to see it."  
  
They both walked through the yard, Sam leading the way.   
  
"Sam, where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see, just come on."  
  
Sam took to the air, Trunks coming up behind her. She led him over the city, and slowed down when she got close to her mother's house.  
  
When they landed, Trunks asked, "What are we doing here?"  
  
Not answering, she took his hand and led him through the trees to a clearing.  
  
He looked around, seeing a small water fall off to the left, a stream running by to the right, and a tree that was bigger then he had ever seen between the two.   
  
"Wow," he said breathlessly.   
  
"I know, it's incredible. I used to come here to think."  
  
"This place is..."  
  
"Gorgeous. Unbelievable. What?"  
  
"All of it. It's beyond words actually."  
  
She pulled him over to the tree and sat down on one of the huge roots that had grown up out of the ground.  
  
He sat down next to her. Straddling the root he pulled her to him and held her against him.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Sam inhaled deeply and sighed.  
  
Sitting up, she turned around to face him and wrapped her legs around his waist.   
  
She kissed him, wrapping her arms around him, pulling herself closer.  
  
He cradled her head in his hand, her hair tangling around his fingers.   
  
She moaned against him, a burning going through her body as he held her closer.   
  
When they parted, Sam had trouble breathing.  
  
She took several deep breaths before she said, " Leaving me out a breath huh? Coulda warned me first."  
  
"Hey, you started it."  
  
She giggled and hugged him tight.   
  
"Okay, now it's my turn."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want you to meet some people."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
He lifted up from the root, Sam still in his arms. She pushed away and flew on her own next to him.  
  
Trunks lead her straight to the Son house.   
  
Landing, he walked to the door, Sam close behind.   
  
As they approached, the door opened and Goten fell to the ground.  
  
"Goten, you okay?" Trunks asked helping his friend up.  
  
"Yeah, fine, I'm just in kind of a hurry."  
  
"Oh, where you off to?" Sam stood off to the side listening to the two talk, not wanting to be rude.  
  
"To pick up Marron."  
  
"You two going somewhere?"  
  
"Just out, not really anywhere in particular."  
  
Trunks took Sam's hand and squeezed just a little.   
  
"Oh, and who is this your hiding?" Goten asked giving Trunks a look.  
  
"This is Samantha. She is working with mom for the summer. Sam this goofball is Goten. We grew up together. Saved the world a couple of times, you know."  
  
"Hi, he said Samantha but I go by Sam."  
  
Goten took her free hand and shook it. When he let go, he looked over at Trunks.   
  
Sam bit down on her lip, "Um, Goten. "  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Where's the bathroom?"  
  
"Oh, just go through this hall and to your left."  
  
"Be back."  
  
After Sam went in, Goten turned to Trunks," What did you do?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You two did it didn't you?"  
  
"No. Why would you think that?"  
  
"Her energy was mixed with yours, I could feel it."  
  
"Okay, so we did do something last night."  
  
"You did?'  
  
"Yeah, you said yourself that you could tell."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
Goten just looked at him.  
  
"Goten, you perv."  
  
"Not that you sicko. What I meant was are you in love with her?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I am."  
  
"Don't blame you. The way she looks, dang."  
  
Sam came back, looked at both boys, and said, "You two were talking about me weren't you?"  
  
"No, why would you think such a thing."  
  
"Hmm, I don't know, you both got quiet when I came out, and you both have that guilty look."  
  
"Well, Sam, Trunks was just telling me that he had hurt himself last night."  
  
Sam looked over at Trunks, one eyebrow raised.   
  
"Goten, why I aughta "  
  
Trunks elbowed Goten in the side.   
  
"Real funny Goten, but just to let you know, if he would've hurt himself last night I would know, I mean we did sleep in the same bed. His bed that is."  
  
"Well, as fun as this is, I need to go pick up my girlfriend, so if you two lovebirds will excuse me."  
  
With that Goten took to the air.  
  
"You told him'  
  
"He was prying."  
  
"Well, come on there is still a couple more people."  
  
"Chichi!" Trunks called leaning in the door.  
  
"In the back!"  
  
"Come on."  
  
They walked into the house, through the kitchen, and out to the back, where Chichi and Goku were.  
  
"Chichi, Goku, I'd like you two to meet Sam. She's the girl who's working for mom for the summer."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Do you know where Gohan is?"  
  
"He should be with Videl, at least that's where he went this morning."  
  
"Well, then we will get out of your way."  
  
"Right then, bye Trunks, bye Sam."  
  
They left the house and headed for town.  
  
"So, who now?'  
  
"Well, there is Gohan and Videl, and her father, and..... Then a few more."  
  
Just then his cell went off. He stopped and answered it.   
  
They just floated there until he put the phone away.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Marron, said that they ran into some trouble and she was worried about Goten. She was whispering then the line cut off."  
  
"Do you think they are in trouble?"  
  
"Goten can usually handle himself, but with Marron there he could've gotten distracted."  
  
"Should we go? To help them I mean."  
  
"Come on."  
  
Trunks got closer to the ground, landed and waited for Sam.   
  
"Do you know where they are?"  
  
"No, but I know a way to find out."  
  
He stopped, searching for Goten's energy. Finding it, he led Sam around the corner, down a few stores, and then, when he saw Goten cornered, he turned to Sam, "Stay here. I need you to stay out of the way."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Trunks turned back to the group that surrounded Goten and started toward them.  
  
Sam looked around to try and find a way that she could help. Off to the side she saw two guys holding a girl. 'That must be Marron'  
  
She looked around where she stood and found a pipe about as long as her arm.  
  
She picked it up and made her way toward the two that held the blonde.  
  
Coming up behind them, she saw Trunks knock another guy out.  
  
Her foot hit something that caused a box to fall over. One of the guys turned and saw her.  
  
Before he could say anything she hit him in the forehead with the pipe. The other guy turned, let go of the girl and went to grab Sam.   
  
She dodged him and held the pipe tight in her hand. They circled, waiting of the other to attack, and then the guy came at her again.   
  
This time, when she tried to dodge she fell to the ground, the guy catching her. He pulled her to her feet, one arm twisted behind her back.   
  
She moaned in pain, as he pulled harder. Marron picked up the pipe and swung it, hitting the guy in the back of the head.  
  
With him dazed, Sam twisted around, flipped the guy over, and when he hit the ground, put her knee in his chest.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Marron nodded.   
  
Looking over Sam saw Trunks and Goten standing together, staring at her.  
  
"Where did that come from?"  
  
"Self defense classes, mom made me take them."  
  
"Wow."  
  
She looked back down at the guy she had pinned then back up at the guys, "What should we do with him?"  
  
She let him up; Trunks took him by the shirt and asked, "You want to tell me what attacking him was all about?"  
  
"It was just supposed to be a laugh. But then Jerry said that we were gonna take him out and then he would take care of the girl, I didn't want any part in it really."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, really."  
  
"So what are you going to do when I let you go?"  
  
"Apologize to the blond and then get lost?"  
  
Trunks let the guy go.   
  
The guy turned to Marron, "I really didn't mean ya any harm, honest. I'm sorry."  
  
Then he turned to Goten, "Jerry was only being a jerk. I don't think he meant to pick a fight with you."  
  
Then the guy ran off leaving the four standing there in a group.   
  
"Well, so, should we go?"  
  
They walked away from the scene, Goten half leaning on Trunks for support.  
  
At a small restaurant down the street:  
  
"So, Trunks, you never told me who she is?", Marron said when Sam had gone to the bathroom.  
  
"She's someone that mom hired to help out around the place. And well,..........."  
  
"They slept together last night."  
  
"Goten, I'll kill you."  
  
"No you wont, what does he mean that you slept with her last night?"  
  
"I did it. We were talking and it just happened."  
  
"Just happened. Just like that?" Marron snapped her fingers.  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. I really believe that I do."  
  
Sam came back over to the table, sat down next to Trunks, and took a drink from her coke.   
  
"So Sam, Trunks tells me that you're working with his mom for the summer. "  
  
"Uh huh. I needed a job, and Bulma needed some help so, I took the offer."  
  
"And how are you and Trunks getting along? Good?"  
  
"Yeah fine, Goten. Why are you asking all these questions? Trunks had to 've told you all of this."  
  
"Well, he has. But he has also said that you look incredible. That he feels lost when he looks at you, and that he gets weak in the knees when you walk by and he smells your perfume."  
  
"Goten, you will die before this day is through," Trunks muttered.   
  
"Well, this is unexpected."  
  
"You'll have to excuse him. He just tends to blurt things out like that."  
  
"No, he really said all of those things."  
  
"And when did he do this?"  
  
"Over the phone."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Sam looked over at Trunks, who had his head in his hands with his elbows on the table. She reached over and rubbed his back with one hand.   
  
"Goten, why do you do this?" he asked, voice muffled through his hands.  
  
"Do what? I was just repeating what you said."  
  
"Yeah, stuff I told you to never tell a soul as long as you lived."  
  
"Well, if you didn't want her to know that stuff, you should've told me."  
  
Trunks just rolled her eyes.   
  
Sam giggled and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"So Sam, how is that arrangement working out?"   
  
"Fine I guess. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just wondering. Is he a lot of trouble for you?"  
  
"No."   
  
"Marron, your getting just as bad as your boyfriend. Now would you two stop."  
  
Goten looked hurt, "I haven't said anything."  
  
"We are together now okay, last night something happened, and I 'm in love with her alright. Does that answer your questions?"  
  
Both teens looked somewhat shocked. Marron smiled, reached across the table and patted his arm. "It's okay, we can tell that you love her. And I don't think we can blame you either."  
  
Sam rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head.   
  
The waitress came over and put the bill on the table.   
  
"Well, we need to get out of here. Sam still wants to stop by her mom's and I told mom we would be home around lunch."  
  
"Bye you two."  
  
They said their goodbyes, and Trunks and Sam left.  
  
On the way out to Sam's mother's she turned to him and asked, "Did you really say all that stuff about me?"  
  
"Yeah, and it was the truth too. I do get lost just by looking at you."  
  
"And you get weak in the knees when you smell my perfume?"  
  
"Yeah. Kinda stupid huh?"  
  
She just smiled and shook her head.  
  
"What it's true."  
  
"I believe you. And I think it's cute."  
  
"Cute as is 'awe how sweet' or what?"  
  
"I don't know, just cute."  
  
"Great, I'm cute as in 'awe look at the little puppy'. Good grief."  
  
She laughed. When they got to her house, she went in and called out.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
He followed in after her. "Is every thing…..oh on."  
  
The place was trashed. Broken bottles everywhere. Stuff turned over, torn up. "Mom!"  
  
Sam wondered from room to room, looking for her mother.   
  
"Mom!? Mom, where are you?"  
  
Looking everywhere in the house they found no site of her mother. In the back though Sam did find something  
  
She screamed in horror, sending Trunks in a dead run to where she was.   
  
Lying on the ground was a dead man.   
  
She buried her face in Trunks' shoulder.   
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"My stepfather.", she moaned.   
  
Trunks led her back into the house and sat her down in one of the chairs. "Stay here."  
  
She just nodded. He went back out to inspect the body.   
  
The guy had been shot in the side of the head, right temple, straight though. Suicide he figured. But why? And where was Sam's mother?   
  
He didn't know, but he didn't like the way it felt. Stepfather out back, dead, mother missing, only daughter left in misery. What was wrong with the world.   
  
He went back inside, told Sam to call 911, and then said that they would wait out front.  
  
She seemed sort of in a trance. Walking around like a zombie.   
  
He just watched her, not sure what he should do or what he should say.   
  
When the cops came he was asked to give a statement. After he was done, he told the officer, "Sir, her mother lived here. She has been staying with my family. I really don't think that now would be a good time to get a statement from her."  
  
"Understandable. Son, if you could just give me your address, I'll get a statement later."  
  
Trunks told him were he lived and then took Sam away from the house.  
  
"What am I going to do?"  
  
"You'll just stay with us. There is no problem. Mom wont mind. You don't need to worry about that."  
  
"Trunks, I'm not talking about that. Mom. I don't know what happened in that house, I don't know why Dave was there either. But I do know that my mother has to be out there somewhere. She has to be. If she's not, I don't know what I'll do. Trunks she has to be okay."  
  
"I'm sure she's fine. Come on, if she is anything like you, she can handle herself."  
  
"Trunks, Dave is a big man. He slapped me and mom around any chance he got. He was the reason mom made me take self defense classes. But even after the classes, he still could beat me down, easy. I was terrified of that man. And he knew it, that's why he hit me and mom. He knew we couldn't do anything."  
  
They walked around the park. Side by side, hand in hand.   
  
Through the link between them, he could hear what she was thinking. He backed off and gave her the privacy she deserved.   
  
She felt him back away from her. She stopped and wrapped her arms around him.   
  
He held her, keeping her steady as the sobs racked her body. And he continued to hold her until she stopped crying.   
  
Afterwards, they stopped and got a coke before they went home.   
  
Sitting across from her at the table, he held her hand and just watched her.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Now, we go home and you get some rest. This is a lot to take in and you took it hard.  
  
Then when you feel better, you need to give a statement to the police. Then we try and find you mom."  
  
"That's a lot. I'm not sure I'm ready to do all that."  
  
"That's why we wait until you're ready."  
  
They talked about something else to get her mind off of her mother, but he knew it wasn't working. She was trying, but it just wasn't going to be that easy to forget.  
  
"Come on, let's get home."  
  
He stood up, went around the table, pulled her up from her chair, led her out the door, then picked her up and headed for home.  
  
So, where is Sam's mom?  
  
To tell you the truth, I don't even know.   
  
You see I lost the notebook I had this written in and now I'm just going with this! 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own any of the DBZ characters. wish I did but I don't.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The clock read 1:30 p.m.  
  
Sam lay in bed, the blanket and sheet covering her from the waist down.  
  
She was on her side, staring at the wall, one hand tucked underneath the pillow, the other draped over her waist.  
  
Her pillow was damp from her crying, and her head hurt too.  
  
There was a slight knock.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Trunks walked in, "Can I get you anything?"  
  
He barely noticed her shake her head no. She sat up and suported her weight on her arm.  
  
He came around the bed, and sat on the edge. She looked over at him.  
  
"Do you want anything at all?"  
  
"Just for you to hold me."  
  
He pulled her into his lap and held her close.  
  
As he stroked her back, more sobbs racked her body.  
  
When her crying subsided, she sat back and looked into his eyes. He brushed away a stray tear and she laughed alittle.  
  
"I'm a real mess arn't I?"  
  
"No, your not a mess."  
  
"I am so. I'm splotchy and red."  
  
"No your not."  
  
She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his shoulder.  
  
"Come on, let's go get you something to eat. You feel like your wasting away here."  
  
"I'm not hungry. And I don't feel like eating."  
  
He stood up, still holding her, and carried her to the door. After opening it, he carried her  
  
to the kitchen and set her down in one of the chairs.  
  
"I told you I'm not hungry. And I don't want anything."  
  
"Well, your going to eat something."  
  
He searched the cuboards, and found nothing. Then he moved to the fridge.  
  
Finding a bucket of ice cream in the freezer, he got it out and dipped out two bowls.  
  
After bringing them to the table, he sat down across from her.  
  
She played with her food some before eating a few bites.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you trying to make me eat?"  
  
"Because you need to. You haven't touched any kind of food since we were.........well."  
  
"You can say it. Since we found out my mom was missing. Possibly dead."  
  
"You don't know that. She could just be somewhere else, hiding out."  
  
"Without telling me?"  
  
"Maybe she didn't want you to know she was leaving."  
  
"But....but why?"  
  
"I don't know. Would you've tried to stop her?"  
  
"Yeah, well maybe, I don't know, it would've depended on the situation."  
  
"So you would've stopped her?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"You see, that could be why she didn't say anything."  
  
Sam just shook her head and sat there. After a minute, she got up and took her bowl to the sink.  
  
He watched as she left the kitchen and went back to her room. When he heard the door close, he sighed.  
  
"Damn it."  
  
"Watch your language."  
  
He looked up to see his mother in the door way.  
  
"Mom, I've tried everything. She refuses to eat or anything."  
  
"You can't rush this sort of thing. Just let her take her time."  
  
"And have her starve herself to death?"  
  
"She will eat when she is ready."  
  
"And if she doesn't?"  
  
"What are you going to do? Tie her down and force feed her?"  
  
"If I think I have to do it that way, I will."  
  
"No you won't, for one thing, she wouldn't let you. And if you tried, she'd fight back and you know it."  
  
"Mom, I have to do something."  
  
"Well, when she wants to do something, she will. She knows what she wants and what she's doing."  
  
"I really don't think she does. She seems lost if you ask me."  
  
His mom left the room, leaving him at the table, alone.  
  
2:45  
  
After almost two hours past, while he was sitting in the living room watching t.v., he heard a door open and close.  
  
He looked down the hall to find Sam with a small backpack in her hand.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To find her."  
  
She found her jacket, put it on, and headed for the door.  
  
"Like hell you are."  
  
He jumped over the back of the couch, and stepped in front of the door.  
  
"You going to stop me?"  
  
"If I have to I will."  
  
"I don't want ta hurt you Trunks."  
  
"Then I'm going with you."  
  
"I hafta do this on my own."  
  
"On your own?"  
  
He took both her hands in his, pulled her close and kissed her, "I'm not going to let you."  
  
Sam looked up at him, "Your going ta hafto."  
  
"Your not going alone."  
  
"Yeah, I am. If I need anything, I'll call."  
  
She side-stepped him and went out the door. He turned and watched her walk down the step.  
  
He closed the door, his hand in the middle, and rested his head on his hand.  
  
He sighed, "Why is she soo stubborn? That's all I want to know, why? She couldn't be someone real timid, afraid to  
  
talk to any guy ever, or like those girls who just stare but never get up the guts to talk to you."  
  
"Because if she was like that, you never would've met. And you might not've gotten along."  
  
He turned to find Vegeta, "Dad, I can't let her go alone."  
  
"That go after her."  
  
"She'll kill me if she finds out that I'm following her."  
  
"So don't let her know."  
  
"No, I better not. But she needs someone there. She doesn't know it, but she does."  
  
Now he was more talking to himself than to Vegeta.  
  
"I'm going. Whether she likes it or not, I'm going after her"  
  
Vegeta just watched as Trunks grabbed his jacket and left the house.  
  
Bulma cam out into the living, "What's going on?'  
  
"He went after the girl."  
  
Bulma stood next to him, and he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Ttunks had followed Sam to the police station, a few peoples' houses, a small convinient store, then back to her house.  
  
While he stayed out of sight, he spotted her in the same clearing, on the very same root that they had sat on before.  
  
Her face was covered by her hands, and her hair fell down like a shade, or curtain.  
  
He wanted to go to her, to hold her, and to tell her that everything would be okay. But he knew if he did, she would end up being ticked because he had followed her.  
  
"Oh, Sam. If only you'd let me help."  
  
She looked up as if hearing something, and he ducked behind a tree.  
  
When she got up and went toward the house. He watched as she ducked under the police tape and went into the house. He waited until she came out.  
  
5:30  
  
Which, after looking at his watch, was almost 2 hours later.  
  
After following her back to town, he anticipated a good spot he could just 'happen' to run into her.  
  
Getting a head of her he waited around the corner till he felt her getting close.  
  
Turning the corner, they collided.  
  
"Trunks, what.........what are you doing here?"  
  
She tried to make it look like she had'nt been crying.  
  
"Sam, babe, come on. Just let me help you."  
  
"I......I don't need help. I can.....can handle this on my own.", she choked out, trying to hold back tears.  
  
He pulled her close and held her.  
  
"So, what'd you find out?"  
  
"No one knows where she is. The police say they've looked but I doubt they have, mom's friends don't have a clue where she is, and I even called the aunt that I can't stand, thinking that maybe, just by chance, she might've gone out there, but no. She's just seeemed to've vanished."  
  
"We'll find her. I promise you."  
  
Looking up, he saw that thick,rain clouds had rolled in, and were threatening to burst. And after just a minute, they did. Rain poured down in sheets, sending people running to the cover of a nearby building or their cars.  
  
The two got underneath an overhang of the nearest building. Sam pulled her now damp jacket tight around her.  
  
He pulled her close, to sort of warm her up.  
  
She turned to face him and rested her head on his chest, her arms wrapped around his waist.  
  
When she looked up at him, he kissed her; her arms snaked up and behind his neck. One hand curled up into her hair while the other held her close to his body.  
  
Thunder sounded, followed by a streak of lightning.  
  
She pulled back and held onto him tight. He just held her for a minute and watched the people running through the rain. Suddenly he spotted Gohan and Videl heading for a small diner.  
  
"Come on Sam, let's go inside and get you warm."  
  
He led her into the diner that he had saw Gohan go into.  
  
They sat at the counter until Gohan called him over. Sliding into the booth seat Trunks introduced Sam to the other two. She smiled and tried her hardest to act normal, and he could tell it was hard for her.  
  
She excused herself to go make a call.  
  
"Trunks, I hate to pry, but, is everything okay?"  
  
"No, she is having some real problems. Her mom is missing. She's been looking everywhere. And I'm afraid she might hurt herself, or maybe make herself sick."  
  
"Hon, I need to go take care of something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Girl thing."  
  
Gohan let her out and then sat back down. "Trunks, have you slept with her?"  
  
"why?"  
  
"Don't lie to me. We've known eachother too long. Now, truthfully, have you slept with her."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And, your parents know?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
"Why is everyone asking that?"  
  
"Well do you?"  
  
"Yes, I do. Alright, I love her. I'm afraid that if she leaves, I'll never be able to live with myself. I'm head-over-heels, completely, and maddly in love with her."  
  
"Really?"  
  
He turned around to see Sam standing behind him.  
  
"I do.I have since you fell asleep on the couch the second day you were working for mom."  
  
"Say it again."  
  
"What?"  
  
She walked over to him, "Say it again, plaese."  
  
"I love you."  
  
He pulled her into his arms and held her. Gohan sat across the table, watching them. He smiled.  
  
"Trunks,Sam, you two are soo incredible," Videl said coming back to the table.  
  
The waitress came over to the booth.  
  
"You four ready to order?"  
  
"Yeah, I just want a coke. Sam?"  
  
"Hot chocolate."  
  
"We'll split a extra large nacho plate. And two cokes."  
  
"Make one of those diet coke."  
  
"Kay, that all?"  
  
Everybody nodded.  
  
"Kay, it'll be out in five."  
  
After the waitress left, Sam sat down on the seat, but scooted close to Trunks and wrapped her amrs around him.  
  
They talked until their stuff came. Sam sipped on her hot chocolate while watching the rain outside.  
  
Videl asked questions about how Sam was doing, working with Bulma, working around Vegeta, and with Trunks around too.  
  
"Well, Bulma is great to work with, Vegeta stays pretty much to him self, and Trunks, well he just keeps getting in the way."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"So you two are..., together?"  
  
"Yeah, you could say that," Gohan said under his breath.  
  
Videl looked over at him, confused.  
  
"What's that mean?"  
  
Trunks shook his head no, but Gohan shrugged and said, "Let's just say that they've gotten real close."  
  
Videl looked back at the two across from her, sat for a minute, then smiled.  
  
"Trunks, you and her?"  
  
They both nodded.  
  
After getting off of the subject, Sam looked outside again. The rain had slowed down, but it was still coming. Plus it was really getting dark.  
  
They sat and talked for maybe another hour or two before Trunks noticed how late it was getting.  
  
"Gohan, Videl, great talking with ya'll but, it's getting late, and we should probably go."  
  
"Yeah, we should too."  
  
All four got up, and walked up to the front counter, split the bill, then walked to the door.  
  
"Gohan, Videl, it was great meeting you two."  
  
"Same here. And I'm sure we will be running into eachother again."  
  
They said their good-byes. Gohan and Videl left first.  
  
Sam and Trunks walked out the door, staying close to the building. They got to where the two buildings met, and squeezed in.  
  
"Sam, can I ask who you called?"  
  
"My cousin, just to see if mom showed up over there or if he'd heard anything."  
  
"And?  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No, don't be. It's not your fault."  
  
They stood there for a minute or two. When the rain let up a little bit more, they started walking again.  
  
Sam held his hand, staying close to him,as they were talking. Suddenly, she felt something was wrong. It only took a second for Trunks to get the message.  
  
'I think we are being followed.'  
  
'Are you sure?'  
  
'No, but it's just a feeling.'  
  
They turned the corner and trunks took the opportunity to glance behind them. A guy walked about three to four feet behind them. He had on a dark colored jacket with a hood, and Trunks couldn't really see his face.  
  
'I want you to listen to me very carefully.'  
  
'Okay'  
  
'I'm going to see what the guy wants, and if it gets out of hand, I want you to get out of here.'  
  
'No way. I don't like this. trunks, please. This is how people get shot or hurt, and how girls get raped.'  
  
'Don't be ridiculous.'  
  
'Trunks please.'  
  
Before she could do or say anything, Trunks turned to the guy.  
  
"Hey, buddy. You need something?"  
  
"Yeah, your wallet."  
  
"Well, I can't do that, but I could give you a couple of dollars to get something from a conveniant store or something."  
  
"How about I get it off ya after I kill ya?"  
  
"I don't think you want to do that. Now come on, man."  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"Cute girl."  
  
"Leave her out of this."  
  
Sam stepped closer, and he turned to stop her.Just as he turned, the other guy pulled out a gun and shot at Trunks twice.  
  
The first shot missed, but the second hit him in the right shoulder. Trunks hit the ground and Sam ran to him. The guy walked over to them and held the gun at her head.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Like I said, his wallet. And I could bring you with me."  
  
She held Trunks in her lap, staring straight up the gun, at the guy.  
  
Trunks tried to move, but the gunshot in his shoulder caused a stab of excrutiating pain to travle through his body.  
  
He moaned in pain, his hand going to the wound. Sam took his free hand in hers and squeezed.  
  
Trunks again tried to get up, and after a minute he was able to stand.  
  
The guy had stepped back, for some reason, to let Trunks stand. Trunks placed himself between him and the guy.  
  
'Trunks please.'  
  
'Shhh, I'm okay.'  
  
"Look man, I know that it seems like you don't have any other choice but the mug someone but look, that's not going to solve anything."  
  
"Shut up. Man, just shut up and give me your wallet."  
  
"Now just wait, okay. Everything is alright."  
  
"No you listen. Just do what I say, and no one gets hurt, okay. Now, give me your wallet."  
  
"Just chill okay. Chill out for a minute. No one has to get hurt here."  
  
"Someone's gonna if you don't give me your freakin' wallet!"  
  
"Okay, alright."  
  
Trunks started to reach for his wallet,but then Sam stepped in front of him.  
  
"Look, I don't know what your deal is, but listen, you have problems. You need help, and if you let us we can get you help."  
  
'Sam, stop it.'  
  
'I know what I'm doing'  
  
The guy raised the gun as if to shoot Sam. Trunks pulled her out of the way, just as the guy pulled the trigger.  
  
He was hit in the chest. Trunks hit the ground.  
  
The guy waited only a second, and thinking that Trunks was dead, he ran off in the other direction.  
  
Sam had tripped and fell when she was pushed out of the way. She hit her head on the sidewalk when she fell.  
  
Sitting up, she saw Trunks on the ground. Fearing the worst, she went to him and looked him over.  
  
"No, please no. Trunks, come on baby.....please be okay. Trunks, talk to me, come on."  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Trunks, please say something," Sam cried. Tears welled up in her eyes at just the thought that he wouldn't make it.  
  
"Trunks please."  
  
At last, he tried to shift his weight, moaned, and he opened his eyes.  
  
"Oh, thank you, are you okay?"  
  
"I'll survive, I guess.You okay?"  
  
"No, you scared the crap outa me."  
  
She brushed a stray piece of her out of her face, brushing away a tear in the process.  
  
"Hey, come on. Don't start that. I'm okay, really."  
  
"I know. It's just, you really scared me."  
  
He tried to sit up, but failed miserably and painfully.  
  
"Easy, easy. Your not superman ya know. You do bleed."  
  
"Funny, where'd the guy go?"  
  
"Ran off. I'm gonna call a doctor."  
  
She pulled out her cell phone, dialed a number,and "Yes, is there any way that I could bring someone in and have a doctor look at him?"  
  
"I don't need a doctor." Trunks whispered. Only to be shushed by Sam.  
  
"There is an opening. Great, I could have him there in maybe 10 minutes. Good. Thank you.  
  
She turned off the phone and stuck it back in her pocket.  
  
"And how exactly do you plan on getting me there?"  
  
"Well,"she started, getting him to his feet and putting her arm around him to steady him, "the office is only a block and a half, straight ahead."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
They continued down the street toward the doctor's office.  
  
At the office:  
  
Sam waited in the room with Trunks for the doc to come in.  
  
When the doctor did, she opened the door a clipboard in hand, and a pencil tucked behind her ear.  
  
"Hi, I'm Dr. Renolds. Now, could one of you two tell me what happened?"  
  
"Shot twice, once in the right shoulder and second in the chest."  
  
"I see.", she looked over Trunks for a minute, "I'm gonna have to ask you to remove your shirt."  
  
Slowly, he took his shirt off.  
  
Sam watched as she examined the shot wounds, checked to see if the bullets had gone straight through, and then as she bandaged the wounds up  
  
and left the room for a minute.  
  
After the doctor left Trunks looked over at Sam.  
  
"She seemed nice."  
  
"Right, cuz she was flirting."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She was, no doctor I know would act like that."  
  
"No doctor you know. Your jealous."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too. Admit it. You couldn't stand it when she asked me to take my shirt off."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"No. Not till you admit it."  
  
Before Sam could say anything, the doc came back.  
  
She explained to them that she had called the number that Trunks had gave her and talked to Bulma and got everything starightened out.  
  
"Now, Trunks. I'm going to need you to come back in a couple of days to check on those wounds."  
  
"I don't think that is nessecary," Sam put in, standing up anad going to his side.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"What she measn is, I tend to be a fast healer, and they will probably be healed in a couple of days, that's all."  
  
The doctor didn't say anything for a minute. Then, " Well, in that case, you can take this to the front desk."  
  
She handed him a slip of paper and left the room.  
  
"That could've went better."  
  
"Sorry. She was just getting too much."  
  
They left the doctor's office and headed home. When they walked in the door Bulam was up and waiting in the kitchen.  
  
"Trunks, why didn't you call me. You worry me sick and don't even bother to call."  
  
"Sorry mom. I wouldv'e called but, well, I'm sorry."  
  
"And are you two alright?"  
  
"Been better, but I'm okay."  
  
"We're fine Bulma, really."  
  
"Well alright, I have to get back to work. You two stay out of trouble okay."  
  
"Right mom."  
  
"Got it."  
  
Bulma left the two teens alone. They sat on the couch and watched t.v. until they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Sorry it's taken me awhile to get this done. My computer doesn't like me very much.  
  
And we have a really crappy connection out where I live. But i'm getting it up.  
  
Next chapter, I hope, will be up soon. 


	10. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: _Again I don't own any of the DBZ characters, as much I want to, I don't

**Chapter 9**

Sam woke up in her bed.

_'How did I........I don't remember getting up.'_

Trunks walked to her doorway, "I woke up and carried you in here."

"Oh, okay. I can live with that," she said as Trunks walked over to the bed and laid down next to her.

"How you feeling?"

"Okay I guess."

He squeezed her and held her.

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know you do," she sighed, "I love you too."

They laid there for a minute, at least until Sam's cell went off.

She jumped when she heard it go off. Taking it out of her pocket, she answered it.

"Hello?

Aunt Carol, why are you............no.

Are they sure it was her?

She can't be.........

"What is it?," Trunks asked in a whisper, Sam held her hand up in reply.

"No, you don't need to come down. I can try to handel it.

No really................bye."

She hung up the phone and dropped it onto the nightstand.

"Hey," he tilted her chin so she was looking at him, "What is it?"

"The police found............they found my..................," she tried to speak ,but the words just wouldn't come out.

_'They found mom, at least they think it's her. The woman fits the description I gave but, well the woman they found was beaten,_

_shot, and her throat was slit.'_

"Sam I'm sorry."

"And they need someone to go identify the body."

"Hey, hey, come on. You want me to go down. I met her several times, and I saw her when she picked you up from school."

"Would you really?"

"Only if you want me to."

She hugged him, and rested her head on his chest.

"How you healing?"

"Slow going at first, but it's speeding up. I'm still kind of sore though."

"I really wish you would be more careful."

"Hey, I can handel it."

"I know, but if you pull another stunt like that again, I don't know if I can handel it. I mean, what if he shot you in the heart, or a lung, huh?"

"But he didn't. And I'm okay now. Okay?"

She just nodded.

"Good. Now, let me see what time it is," he looked over her shoulder, at the clock, "8:45. Okay, then we can go there, stay for a little bit,

then be home before oh 12."

"What? go where?"

"You'll see."

He pulled her off of the bed, and to the closet. "Put this on." he handed her a red mid-drift that laced halfway up both sides.

"Why?"

"Just do it. For me."

She pulled her other shirt over her head and slipped into the one he had handed her.

Then she slipped into a mini skirt, before he could turn around. When he did look and see her, he smiled.

"Read my mind, didn't you?"

"No, now do you want to explain where we are going?"

"Not yet. I need to make a phone call," he said leaving the room.

When he came back she was in the bathroom. Marron followed behind him.

"Can you work with it?"

"Are you kidding?"

Marron pulled in a stool and Sam sat down while Marron fixed her hair and makeup.

After Marron was done Sam looked at her self. "Wow."

"You like it?"

"I love it."

"Good then you can help me with my outfit."

Marron went back into Sam's room and picked up a bag. In it was a dress that fell a tad below her mid thigh that she was to wear.

When Marron had changed, they stood next to eachother in the mirror.

"Has Goten seen you in that?"

"No, Trunks?"

"He was the one to pick out the shirt?"

"Right, well, let's go."

The guys were out waiting in the living room.

When the girls came in, they were watching t.v.

Sam snuck up behind Trunks while Marron came up behind Goten.

Sam covered Trunks' eyes and kissed his cheek. Marron wrapper her arm around Goten and kissed him.

They got off the couch to get a full look at the girls.

"Sam, you look,............wow."

"I know. Now do you want to tell me what is going on?"

Goten had his arms wrapped around Marron's waist, her body close, his mouth covering hers.

Trunks pulled Sam close after spinning her, and whispered, "There is a party, you're going, and I'm going to take your mind off of this

mess even if it is, just for tonight."

She giggled, feeling his breath against her. "Alright okay, I'll go. As long as you don't let go of my hand."

"Deal," his fingers played just over her waist band.

She squirmed against him, her hand reaching to stop his.

Soon afterward, they left for the party.

At the party:

After being there for a while, Goten and Sam got tired, so they sat at the table while Trunks and Marron were out on the floor.

"So, you and Trunks."

"Yeah, and it's weird."  
"What is?"

"Well, the first day I met him, I thought he was a complete jerk.I thought I was going to be miserabel the whole summer,

but then, even after school started, I stayed, then he turned 18 and I was 17, and I would catch him watching me. You know?"

"He was actually paying attention to you before you started working with Bulma. During school I mean."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, really. During English. He always ended up asking me to repeat what the teacher had said."

"Huh. Interesting........................he really did that?"

"Yeah, almost all the time."

"Hmmm."

"Hey, are you getting hungry?"

"Yeah, sort of. Why?"

"I'm starved, let's go see what they got at that table."

They both got up and went over to a table that was pretty much piled with food.

Goten grabbed a plate and picked up a little of everything at first anyway. Alittle turned to alot.

Sam just laughed. _'Typical. Almost just like Trunks.'_

He came back to where she was standing, "You getting anything?"

"I'll just get something small, and maybe come back for more."

She grabbed a cup of punch and a small bowl of popcorn.

Back at the table, they sat and talked about random stuff.

Then Sam asked, "Goten, I was wondering, how is Trunks with little kids?"

"He's pretty good. He can really put them to sleep though. I've seen him do it."

"But just playing with them and being around them for long periods of time."

"He's good. Wh ydo you ask?"

"No reason."she answered quickly.

'_It's just that I've missed two days of my period and I honestly don't think I'm gonna start is all.'_

She sat there across from Goten, leaning on the edge of the table. She sighed, "Goten, I don't know how you do it?"

"Do what?", he mumbled, his mouth full.

Sam laughed. Goten sat there looking very confused.

"Forget it. You look tooo busy to even concentrate on anything else."

He shrugged, swallowed, and took another bite.

Trunks came back to the table for a minute, followed by Marron.

She grabbed her purse, made a quick trip to the bathroom and when she came back her and Goten went out thyis time, while Trunks

took a break.

"That girl has got way too much energy for me."

"Out of breath are you?"

He just nodded and took a couple of deep breaths.

He was sitting next to her.

Her hand drifted down to his waist, slipped underneath his shirt and ran across his waist lightly.

His eyes went wide, his breath caught in his throat. He cleared his throat, reached down and stopped her. She leaned over and whispered

in his ear, "Get your breath back before we get back to the house. Cuz after I egt done with ya, you wont be able to breath."

He took in a shuddered breath, closed his eyes, his hand went to his chest, trying to slow his heartbeat down.

She giggled, bringing her hand back to the top of the table.

Goten and Marron came back to the table and sat for a minute.

Trunks pulled Sam out onto the floor next. He spun her around and wrapped his arm around her and held her against his body just

as a slow song started.

"Talk about timing."

"Really. Sam we need to talk."

"About?," she rested her head on his shoulder as they rocked side to side to the music.

"You. The past couple of days you've acted kinda odd."

"Odd?"

"Like you're distancing yourself from everything."

"Well concidering what has been going on."

"Not about that."

"About what then?"

She leaned back to look at him, afraid to think anything, because he might pick it up.

"Don't worry about it okay. Really, everything is fine. And tonight, as long as your parents go to bed early, you are going to be in big trouble."

"You do know that I'm taking a shower before I go to bed."

"I figured as much."

Another song started, Sam backed up, and he could tell by the look she had, that she had something in mind.

"Oh no, not again."

"Oh, come on, you afraid."

"Yeah, I'm afraid I might do something that could get us both in trouble."

"You've already done that."

He gave her a look, but she just smiled, went around behind him, then back in front, brushing her hand across the same place

she had before, at the table.

They stayed out on the floor for two more songs, then they sat back down at the table.

Sam got up to get a refill on her drink. She was waiting by the table, looking around. Someone came up and tapped her on the shoulder.

She looked over, finding a guy she hadn't seen before.

"Hey babe."

"Don't call me babe."

"Okay, alright. No problem. What do you want me to call ya?"

"I want you to go away."

"I'm afraid I can't leave a beautiful girl like you alone."

"I'm not alone. So you can leave with a clear concious."

He laughed to himself, then tried to touch her hand but she moved it.

"You afraid of me sugar?"

"I've seen cats scarier then you. So no, and you really can leave now. It wont hurt my feeling any."

"I don't want to."

She rolled her eyes. Guys like this annoyed her. They thought they were God's gift to women when they are just jerks with an over developed ego.

"If you don't leave I will."  
"You ain't going nowhere."

she looked at him, disbeleivingly.

"You going to stop me big shot?"

"Yeah, I will."

She turned to leave but he grabbed her arm.

"You want that hand broken?"

He pulled her back, and said, "You couldn't do that even if ya wanted to."

Back at the table, Trunks was talking with Goten when out of the corner of his eye he saw what was going on at the drinks table.

"I'll be back."

Goten, confused looked over where Sam was, saw what was happening, and he got up as well.

"Where are you going?"

"He's gonna make a scene I know it."

At the drinks table:

"I would suggest that you let me go."

"And why is that baby doll?"

"Do you ever want to have kids?"

"No."

"How about ever having any feeling down there at all?"

"Why?"

With out a word, Sam kicked back and got the guy right where it counted.

"Bullseye."

Trunks walked over to the guy who was bent over double, grabbed the front of his shirt, picked him up, and said in a low voice, "Touch her again. I dare you. And if you do, I'll make that pain, permenent."

The guy's eyes went wide, he atempted to stand up, and tried to walk away with some of his pride. At least what was left anyway.

Trunks went to Sam's side, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I don't think he is though."

"Really are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks for coming to my rescue though," she kissed him on the cheek.

"It wasn't a rescue, it was more of an intervention."

"Well either way, it was sweet."

"Right."

They went back to the table and sat down. Trunks saw the guy come around the corner. He watched the guy the whole way until

he past them and sat down at a table in the far corner.

After a while Sam got up to go to the bathroom, Marron went with her.

In the bathroom:

Marron leaned over the counter, reapplying her lipgloss.

"Oh, no."

"What's wrong?"

Sam came out of one of the stalls. "If I tell you, you have to swear to me you wont tell anybody. Not even Goten."

Marron was confused. "Okay?"

"I skipped my period."

"What?"

"I skipped my period, I was suppoused to start the day before."

"Oh, that can't be good. Does Trunks know?"

"No. I haven't told him or anybody."

"You have to tell him."

"I know, but how do I tell him?"

"Well, you can do it real subtel. Or just tell him flat out."

"Which way is easier?"

"Flat out. I've seen it before, flat out. It's quick, and you get it out."

"Flat out. Okay, I can do that. Should i wait and take a pregnancy test so I know for sure?"

"You could. That way you know for sure."

"Okay, I can get one tomorrow when I ...............I don't know."

Marron reached out and hugged Sam.

"It will be okay. You can get through this. And I will help."

"Really? You'll help me?"

"Of course I will. You're with Trunks, who is Goten's best friend, who is my boyfriend. So that makes you and me

like this," she crossed her fingers.

Sam hugged her again. "Thank you. So much, really."

They left the bathroom.

When they got back to the table, the D.J. annouced that they were doing another slow song and that all couples were to get on the floor.

Sam pulled Trunks out of his chair. Goten got up and pulled Marron to the floor.

Goten held Marron and rocked her back and forth. Trunks held Sam close, taking in the scent of her shampoo.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. Trying to decide if she should tell him or not.

Looking up into his eyes, she decided on not to tell him just yet. She would take a test first and if it was positive she'd tell him then.

After the song was over they decided that it was getting late and that they should leave.

At the door, Sam gave Marron a hug, "Thank you."she whispered.

Marron patted her on the back. "No problem."

After Marron, she gave Goten a hug.

"Hey, you be careful with him okay."

"I'll try," she laughed, "but I can't guarentee anything."

Goten squeezed her a little.

"Alright, lay off the girl."

"Are you kidding, I got my own."

Sam let go of Goten, and said, "Well, guys, it was fun, but I'm worn out."

_'Better not be too worn out.'_

_'Hush.'_

"Yeah, we'll see you two later."

"Bye."

"Hey, call me. Okay?"

"Tomorrow, right."

"Bye."

The two couples parted ways.

Sam trying ti think of all the things she was planning on doing to Trunks when they got back, and Trunks trying to figure out what she could possibly do.

Marron worried about Sam, and Goten thinking he might've ate a tad too much.

What's going to happen now?

To tell you the truth, I really don't even know.

Well I'll try to get the next chapter up. I'm trying really I am.

Let me know what you think.

I'm open to criticize or ideas.


	11. Chapter 10:Last Chapter!

**Disclaimer:**Again, I don not own any part of DBZ.They all belong to Akira Toriyama. But all of the other's belong to me.

**Chapter 10**

Sam was in her room, changing into her p.j.s when Trunks looked in on her.

"You doing okay?"

"I think I can handel changing into a pair of shorts and a tank top. Why do you ask?"

"You were acting kinda weird at the party. Just thought I would make sure you were okay."

She looked over at him. He was leaning into the room from the bathroom doorway. No shirt on, a pair of gray sweats, his hair just a little messed up.

"I'm fine, okay. Really."

"Nothing you want to tell me?"

"Nope, not a thing. Why do you ask?"

She tried to act as if the question hadn't caught her by suprise. She wasn't sure if he knew or not.

"No reason. Anyway, you going to bed yet?"

"Not yet, why?"

He reached his hand out, "Come here."

She put her hand in his, and allowed him to pull her to him. He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her.

She pulled back, pursed her lips and sighed. "Who said you could be the one to start?"

"I did, you going to do anything about it?"

"I just might," she asnwered, a smirk on her lips.

She pushed him flat against the wall, her hand slipped over his chest, down his abdomen, util she stopped at his waist band.

"Sam, you sure you want to do that?"

"You gonna stop me big shot?"

Her hand slipped under his waist band, no far, but just enough to make him feel it.

He reached down to stop her, grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand out.

"Now, wait just one minute. Before we go and tie any body to the bed, we need to take care of something first."

"I didn't say anything about tieing anybody to the bed, but if ya want we can. And don't worry, I got something from the doctor earlier."

He was confused, he thought she had been in the room the entire time, actually now that he thought about it. She was. She probably went before then.

She went to her nightstand, took out a small compact looking thing, opened it up, took something out and stuck it in her mouth.

"Birth control?"

"What, so I was thinking ahead."

"When did you get those?"

"Two days before we..........well. You know."

"Oh, alright. Now come here."

_'Please let that little pill work.'_

He heard her thought, but he didn't say anything. He pulled her closer, lifted her up, kissed her, and carried her to the bed.

She pulled him down with her when he sat her down. She let him go, he stepped back, slipped out of his sweats, and got beside her on the bed.

Sam pulled him on top of her, he traced the side of her body, making her sqiurm.

"You seem to be good at making me squirm, don't you?"

"What can I say, you're just tickleish. I can't help that."

She started to pull her shirt off, but with him over her, it was difficult. He sat up, took the sides of her shirt and pulled in off of her.

"So what were you planning on doing to me?"

"Oh, I don't know, tourture you maybe, tie you to the bed, I was just going to go with it."

"You are bad. Tourture, tieing someone to the bed. What is going on in your head?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

He reached over and turned the bedside lamp out.

That next morning:

Sam stretched, yawned, and rolled over, draping her arm over Trunks. Who was already awake.

Trunks was on his back, next to her in the bed. When he felt her arm across his chest, he looked over at her.

"Morning sleepy head."

"Morning. What time is it?"

"Not a clue. It can't be that late though."

"Why not?"

"Because, I heard either mom or dad walk down the hall way a little while ago."

"Oh, well, we should probably get up anyway."

"What for, you usally sleep in till almost 11 anyway."

"I do not. I at least wake up around 8."

"Yeah, when I'm in bed with you."

She hit him. Which only made him laugh, and roll over to look her in the eye.

"I don't know why I put up with you. Honestly. You're mean to me, you pick on me constantly, and................"

He had slipped on hand underneath the blanket while she had been talking, and was tracing circles on the inside of her leg.

"And?"

She tried to go on, but no words came out of her mouth when she tried to speak. She bit down on her lip, closed her eyes, and ended up holding her breath.

He went further up, trying not laugh at the reaction he was getting.

"Go on. You were saying?"

She reached down, pushed his hand down, and took a deep breath.

"That was low, even for you. And that was just wrong, you do that right when I'm in the middle of a sentence."

He leaned close to her, kissed her, and then said, "I actually could've went higher before you even noticed. Think about that one."

"Trunks, you are impossible. I mean, is there any time when you wont try and start something?"

"Yeah, when mom and dad are in the room. Why do you ask?"

She just sighed, rolled over and got out of the bed. Luckily she had slipped on an oversized tee shirt before they had fallen asleep.

He laid on his side, watching her.

She had picked up her brush and was brushing her hair out in front of the mirror in the bathroom. When she started at the top and went down, the shirt she was wearing came up, but then went right back down. It was considerably short anyway, coming only to her mid thigh.

When she set the brush down, she came back into her room and started going through her drawers to find what to wear.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed. Something you should probably be doing too. You got a problem with that?"

"Well, I was just wondering what was wrong with what you have on."

"What's wrong with it? Trunks I'm in only a tee shirt. One of yours I might add. I'm not going out like this."

She went into the bathroom and closed the door, leaving him in her bed.

By the time she came out he had gotten up and was in his room.

She looked in on him. He was pulling a tanktop on, his back to her.

She just watched him, giving him quite an intense look over. He straightened his shirt, ran a comb through his hair, turned and looked at her.

"What you stareing at?"

"You. There a problem with that?"

"Any reason you're stareing at me?"

"Cuz I felt like it. That okay with you?"

She walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his waist, and pulled him close to her. She held herself against him, feeling his heart beat speed up.

She laughed and kissed him, opening his mouth wider with her tounge. He wrapped his arm around her and lifted her from the floor, still keeping her in the kiss.

To Sam, the rest of everything else just sort of dissolved around them. The heat from his body enveloped her.And if it had been early in the relationship, it would've scared her alittle, but as of that moment, it excited her. She never wanted to let him go, ever.

At first neither one of them heard the knock at the door, but it came again, harder.

"Trunks, you in there?"

They parted, and Trunks let Sam down.

"Perfect timing. One more minute and I would've been in heaven," Sam said sarcatically.

"Easy girl. You'll be back in heaven were you belong later tonight. That is if I have anything to do with it."

She gave him a look, "Trunks, you and I both know that I'm no angel."

He just smiled and went to open the door. Bulma was on the other side and told him that Goten had called.

"I'll call him back."

"Trunks, is Sam in there?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just remember to call Goten back okay."

"Alright."

Bulma left and Trunks closed the door.

Sam sat down on Trunks' bed took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. With her eyes closed she rested her head in her hands.

"Hey, you okay?"

She noticed the hint of concern in his voice. She didn't know if she was really ready to tell him.

"It's nothing really. No big deal."

She stood up, and went to open the door. Trunks followed her out, wondering if she was really okay.

When Trunks called Goten back, Sam suggested that Goten and Marron come over for a while.

Sitting on the floor in Sam's room:

Sam and Trunks were lying on their stomachs on the bed. While Marron and Goten were on the floor.The small tv was on but they were talking amongst themselves instead of watching what was on.

"Wait so you mean you were actually a trouble maker?"

"Oh yeah, dating guys just to make my step dad mad. I thought it was hillarious. Would you beileve that I dated a guy who had over 20 tattos?"

"No. Did you?"

"And also, I dated a guy who who was old enough to be my dad."

"How old were you?"

"I was..........almost 14 I think. Yeah 14."

"And how old was the guy?"

"I don't know, mid 30's, something like that. I never really asked."

"You never asked the guy how old he was?"  
"No, and we met on the internet. I was mad and I wanted to really drive my step dad to the wall, so I agreed to see the guy."

"You really were a rebel wern't you?"

"Well, the worst thing I did was stay at a guy's house with three other guys for two full weeks. Mom flipped and David hit the roof."

"Well, I would imagine. I mean I wouldn't want my daughter dating a guy old enough to be my brother."

Sam just started laughing. She almost rolled off of the bed but Trunks grabbed hold of her.

After calming down alittle Sam went on, "Now, that was just me being a typical rebeling teen. Nothing compared to what I did on my 16th birthday."

"And that was?"

"I told mom and David that I was going off with some guy and that we were going to get married."

"And?"

"I thought David was going to have kittens. He totally flipped out. I thought it was funny till he slapped me around alittle. And when I fought back he hit me hard enough to knock me out."

"He did that?"

"Yeah, then all I knew was I woke up in my room with a wash cloth on my head and the right side of my head hurting. Mom was crying and David was no where to be seen. Found out he was at a bar with some other girl."

"Geeze. That had to be hard. Growing up with a guy like that."

"Hey, I survived. I'm here now aren't I?"

"Well yeah, but still. Guys like that shouldn't be around people."

"No, he's just a mean drunk. Other than that he hardly said a word to me. He didn't like me from the begining. But I was used to the routin. Mom went through three other guys before David. The first and second guys were jerks, but the third I liked. Till we found out he was gay and that it would never work."

"That's a bummer."

"You're tellin' me. But then school got out and I heard that Bulma was needing an asssistant or something and I jumped for the opportunity. David had left for awhile and mom said I could, and well, now I'm here."

They all sat there, quiet for a minute. Sam sat up, sighed and said, "Anybody up for going out somewhere?"

"Where?"

"I don't know, somewhere. Anywhere. I don't care, just out."

"Sounds good to me."

"Great, let's go."

"Think we could stop for lunch somewhere though. I'm starving."

"When are you not?"

"Funny. Real funny. But true."

The four started laughing again.

Walking down the street:

Marron was holding hands with Goten, and Sam had her arms wrapped around Trunks' left arm.

"Where to now?"

"Good question, any ideas?"

"No, that's why I asked."

"Oh, well. Um..............thinking.........not coming up with anything..............I don't have a clue."

Trunks looked down at the girl with an odd look.

"What?"

"I don't get you sometimes."

"That's okay, sometimes I don't get me either. It's strange, beileive me."

He jus nodded, "okay."

Seeing a convient store Sam thought that she should check if she was pregnant sooner rather then later.

At the same time Trunks saw Gohan.

"Tell you what, you go talk to Gohan and I'll go make a quick stop. Got a small problem."

"Alright, I'll meet you inside then."

"Kay," she kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

"I'm going to go with her."

"Alright."

The guys went to talk to Gohan while the girls went into the store.

Sam found what she was looking for and went to the front counter to pay. After paying, she asked, "Could you tell me where the bathroom is?"

"Down that isle and to your left."

"Thank you."

Marron came up beside her as she was walking down where the girl at the counter had told her.

"So?"

"I'm gonna check."

"And if it's positive?"

"If it's positive I'm gonna freak. And iff it's negative I'm gonna be very releived."

"But if it's positive, you're going to have to tell him. You know that right?"

"I know. That's why I'm hoping it's negative."

Getting to the door, Marron waited outside while Sam went in.

She was in there about ten minutes before Marron went in.

Sam was leaning on the small counter, looking at herslef in the mirror, the test beside her.

"I have to wait five more minutes."

Marron was quiet, Sam looked at her watch.

"Sam, you know that I'll help anyway I can."

"Just hope and pray that it's negative. I'm not ready for this. I mean, I'm only 17. Mom didn't have me till she was 20. Sure I've baby sat before but that's different."

She stopped when Marron placed her hands on Sam's shoulders.

She looked at her watch, "2 minutes left."

"You'll be okay. Really."

"I'm scared. Terrified is more the word actually."

"I know. I'd be scared too. But it's okay. You'll be okay."

Marron hugged her and Sam hugged her back.

"I don't know what to do. And how am I going to tell him that sort of thing? He'll have puppies!"

Marron stepped back to look the other girl in the eye.

"I'll help. But we'll worry about that when we know. Okay?"

Sam nodded.

"Okay, how much longer?"

"About 30 seconds. You look, I wont be able to."

They just stood there and looked at one another for a minute. Sam's alarm went off on her watch, causing her to jump.

"Alright, here goes."

Sam picked up the test and closed her eyes. Marron took it from her and looked.

Positive.

She set it back down. Took Sam's hands in hers, squeezed them alittle, and sighed.

"Well?"

Sam opened her eyes. "What is it? Am I?"

Marron just nodded.

"Oh no! You're not kidding. I'm not ready to be a mom. I can't be a mom! Oh great and how do I tell Trunks? Shit. "

"Sam!, calm down. You can handle this. Okay? Listen to me. Trunks is not that hard to deal with. He normally doesn't freak out that bad."

"Yeah until now. He hadn't been told he's a father yet."

"It's okay, now let's just go back out there, and we'll figure out what to do okay."

Sam allowed Marron to pull her, by the hand, out the door.

When they opened the door, Trunks was leaning against the wall by the door, and Goten was standing in front of him, talking.

Trunks just glanced over, saw Sam's distressed look and did a double take.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, great, perfect, just wonderful." Sam rambled.

"Yeah everything is fine. Let's just go okay."

Marron pulled her away from the bathroom, let Trunks take her, and went to stand by Goten.

"So where to?"

"We could go to the park or something, I don't know."

"Park will work, cuz I can't think of anything else."

"Great let's go."

They left the store, and when they got outside, Sam stopped.

"Wait, I got a better idea. Well, maybe not a better idea, but it's somewhere else to go."

"Where?"

"It's a small clearing out by my house, small waterfall, little stream, what do ya think?"

"Let's go. Sounds great."

They left for Sam's house, Sam leading the way.

Sam touched down and sat down on the tree limb. Resting her head in her hands.

When the others touched down, she looked up. Goten was holding Marron, and when he touched down he set her down.

Trunks walked over to her and sat down next to her.

Goten and Marron looked around, seeming impressed by the sight.

Sam looked over at Trunks, sighed, thought about telling him, changed her mind, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Yeah." _'No. It's not okay.'_

He wrapped his arm around her.

"Sam this place is beautiful."

"Do you come here alot?"

"Yeah, especially when I just need time to think."

Sam stood up and started walking around. Hugging herself. Trunks watched her, wondering if he should do or say something.

Marron walked over to her, placing her hands on the girl's shoulders. She said something to her, but they were talking quiet enough, he didn't hear.

Sam looked in his direction, then back at Marron, shook her head and Marron nodded.

Again Sam looked over at him, then back at Marron, bit her lip, and nodded slightly.

Marron said something else, turned the girl to where she was facing him, and gave her a little push.

Sam started walking toward him slowly. Marron was walking behind her.

Sam started to turn back but Marron stopped her and pushed her forward.

Goten sat beside Trunks and asked, "What's going on?"

"Not sure. But I'm going to find out."

He got up and started toward the girls.

"Oh crap, he's coming over here."

Sam turned to walk away but Marron made her face forward.

"You have to tell him. And today is as good of a day as any."

"But.,.......I don't know if I can........I can't do this."

"Yes you can."

Trunks stopped beside Sam, touched her shoulder, causing her to jump.

"Sam?"

Marron stepped away and went to where Goten sat, very confused.

"Samantha, is there something going on?"

Yes. There is. Trunks, I need to tell you something, but I don't know if I can."

He took her hand in his, pulled her close and held her.

"You know you can tell me anything. And I'll always be here. Sam I love you. And nothing will change that."

"Not even if I'm pregnant?"Sam muttered.

He froze, Stepped back to look her in the eye and asked, "What?"

"I'm pregnmant Trunks. I am. I took the test and it was positive."

"And I'm the........."

"The father? Yeah, you're the father."

He couldn't speak. He opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out.

"Sam I...............I don't know what to say. How, when...........how could it've happened?"

"Trunks, please. I'm not ready for this either. Trust me, this was not suppoused to happen. "

"Then how did it happen?"

"I don't know okay, I probably screwed up somewhere, I don't know. But it happened. I'm pregnant and the only one who could possibly be the father is you."

He just looked at her. Shocked, dumbfounded, confused, and speechless. Sam stood about two feet away from him, tears in her eyes, afraid, confused, and lost.

She bit her lip, trying to hold back tears, "I can't undo what happened, and I don't know how to fix it. I just thought you should know."

He watched as she turned around and started back to where Goten and Marron sat.

"Sam, wait. Samantha.", he called after her, causing her to turn.

He went to her side, looked her in the eye, pulled her to him and held her.

She wrapped her arms around him and said, "I'm not ready to be a mom."

"We will get through this. I promise. As long as we live through telling mom and dad."

"Crap, I completely forgot about Vegeta. I was stresing about about telling you. I can't tell him. No way."

He chuckled alittle, loosened his grip and looked at her. "You're really having a baby?"

She nodded.

"9 months right?"

She nodded again.

"Then I guess we have awahile before we have to start thinking about names huh?"

She laughed, "Well, we still have to find out if it's a boy or girl."

"Right."

When they got back to C.C., Sam was still nervous.

"It'll be fine. I promise. I'll be right beside you."

Goten and Marron had went on to his house.

They went into the house to find Bulma and Vegeta both in the kitchen.

"Mom, dad, there is something we need to tell you."

Bulma looked up and asked, "What is it?"

"Well, you both know that Sam and I slept together."

"Who doesn't?",Sam muttered.

"And well........something happened that neither of us planned on. No one wanted this to happen, but it did."

Bulma was slightly confused, Sam was just going on and on.

"The girl is pregnant."

They all looked over at Vegeta who was leaning against the counter.

"Dad how did you.........how did you know?"

"Did I not tell you this would happen?"

"No, you said that if she gets pregnant."

"Still. The girl is pregnant. That's the whole point. Is it not?"

"Right."

Vegeta walked across the kitchen and left the room without another word.

Bulma sat at the table, eyes wide, and speechless.

"So?"

"What can I say, Trunks. I mean, you come in here and tell me that I'm going to be a grandmother in nine months. What do you want me to say?"

"Anything. Just say something."

Bulma got up and walked over to Sam. "You're really?"

Sam nodded.

Bulma smiled and hugged the teen then hugged her son.

"Any name ideas?"

"Well not yet. But we will be working on it."

Bulma hugged them again, then had to get back to work if she wanted to get what she was doing done before dark.

One month later:

Sam and Trunks stood at the check in counter in the doctor's office.

"Mitchel was the last name?"

"Yes, Samantha Mitchel."

The girl behind the counter was looking for the name on the appointment list.

"Here we are, Samantha Mitchel. The doctor will be with you in a minute."

"Thank you."

They went to go sit down to wait and Sam started to sway alittle.

Trunks held her to steady her. "Alright?"

She nodded. "Okay."

They sat down and Trunks took her hand in his.

"So, we have a name picked if it's a girl and if it's a boy. Right?"

"Right. Damen if it's a boy and Akira if it's a girl."

"Okay, alright. You nervous?"

"No, you."

She shook her head, then started to nod.

He chuckled and squeezed her hand gently.

About a 5 minutes later, a nurse stepped into the waiting room. "Samantha Mitchel?"

"Coming."

They got up and followed the nurse to one of the rooms.

Waiting for the doctor didn't take too long, When the doctor came in, Sam saw it was the same one as before.

"Alright Samantha. What are we doing today?" She looked down at her clipboard, "Finding out if the little one is male or female."

"Right."

After finding out:

Sam went back into the examining room to get her bag that she had left.

The doctor was waiting out in the hall, and when Sam came out she asked, "Any names picked out?"

"Yeah, we had one picked for it it was either one."

Trunks came around the corner. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Thank you doctor, and I'll be sure and come by if anything comes up."

"You do that, and if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call."

"Right. I will."

They left the doctor's office and went back to C.C.

Sam first went to tell Bulma, which would evidently get to Vegeta, then she called Marron and told her, which got it around to Goten and Gohan.

Then Sam called what little family she could get a hold of.

Later that night:

Sam sat up in bed, reading, while Trunks lay on his side asleep.

She marked her spot, closed the book, then removed her reading glasses (which she hardly ever wore), and laid down next to him.

He turned over and wrapped her up in his arms.

"What time is it?", he asked sleepily.

"Late enough. Go back to sleep."

He sighed then whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too."

They fell asleep in eachother's arms. Sam's head resting against his chest, and his arms wrapped around her as if protecting her and their unborn child.

The baby shower followed, along with the unpredicable moodswings and outbursts.

Then came the day.

Trunks was on the phone with Goten while Sam was in the living room.

She stood up and then bent over. "Oh crap, TRUNKS!"

He looked up. "Crap, Goten meet us at the hospital. It's time."

He jung up and went straight to Sam, who grabbed his hand. "Can we go now?"

"MOM! IT'S TIME!"

He took her straight to the hospital, Goten arrived soon after with Gohan, Videl, and Marron. Bulma and Vegeta got there when he came back to the waiting room.

"It's just contractions for now, but the nurse will come in and tell me."

"How is she?"

"In pain. And she has on hell of a grip too."

They all laughed.

A nurse came in, "Who is with Miss Mitchel?"

Trunks turned around, "Me. Is everything okay?"

"She's asking for you."

He left the waiting room, and went to the room she was in and went to the bed.

"Yeah?"

"Who all is here?"

"Just about everybody. Goten, Marron, Gohan, Videl, mom, dad. Everybody."

Another contraction. The doctor came in, looked at the paper work.

"Well, Sam let's get this baby into the world."

In the delivery room:

"Sam you're going to have to push harder."

"I can't push any harder.",Sam strained out through clenched teeth.

Trunks was at Sam's right, her hand around his, and she was sqeezing hard.

His had was starting to turn red.

She yelled again, panted for breath,then pushed again.

"Alright, SAm just one more and you're done. Come on."  
She pushed as hard as she could, her fingernails digging into her palm thought the sheet, and at the same moment Trunks lost any feeling in his hand.

They moved Sa to the recovery room after the delivery.

She had fallen asleep and Trunks was in the waiting room with the others.

Bulma and Goten were still there but the other's had gone home.

Bulma went to look in on Sam and the baby.

The baby girl lay on the bed, in Sam's arms.

Her tiny fingers were curled around her mother's index finger.

Bulma smiled and closed the door.

"How is she?", Trunks asked when she came back.

"Fine, both of them. Sam has her in the bed with her."

"So what is the baby's name?"

"Akira Michelle. I picked the first name and she picked the middle. Michelle was her mother's name."

In the room:

Sam had woken up and was looking down at the baby girl in her arms.

What little hair the baby had was a very light brown. And her eyes were a blue/green color.

"Akira Michelle. You know, Michelle was your grandmother's name. Well my mom's. But she wont be able to see you. She was taken from us. But I can guarentte that nothing like that will happen to me. I wont let it."

The baby just looked up at her, clinging to her mother's finger.

Sam kissed the girl's forehead, and smiled.

Trunks came in quietly, "Hey, your awake."

"Yeah. She is too."

He came and sat on the bed and took the baby girl into his arms.

"I just can't beileve it."  
"What?"

"I'm a father. This is just too unreal. I didn't think this would happen till I want in my mid thirtie or something."

Sam laughed.

"Well, you really are a father. To a baby girl."

"She looks like you. She has your smile, and stubborness."

"Stubborness? If anybody she gets that from you. But she has your eyes."

He held her, looking down at her, and he smiled.

Sam sat up and looked at the two. She smiled to herself.

The man she loved and their new daughter, she almost wanted to cry.

Trunks looked over at her, "She's really ours. You and me."

"I know, I was the one who got her here."

"Yeah, almost breaking my hand."

"Liar. You could've handled it."

He laughed, "If she is anything like you, she'll drive me nuts."  
"And if she's anything like you, I'll never any sleep."

They both laughed, causing the baby to squirm.

Sam sat right next to Trunks with her feet hanging over the edge of the bed.

He looked back down at the baby then up at the young woman who had brought the baby into the world.

He kissed Sam hard, holding the baby close to him.

Breaking apart, Sam licked her lips and smiled. She reached down and stroked Akira's cheek.

"I love you."

"I know you do. And I love you, really I do."

She took the baby and laid it down in the small bed that was standing beside her own.

Then she pulled Trunks close and kissed him almost as hard as he had her, pulling him down onto the bed with her.

They laid there in the hospital bed, Sam had fallen asleep, as had the baby, and Trunks laid there and stroked the outside of Sam's leg.

He sighed and whispered, "I'll never leave you. I swear to it."

With those last words he fell asleep.

The End

_**So?**_

_**I'll do a sequel only if ya'll think I need to.**_

_**Just tell me what you think.**_


End file.
